


Air and Angel

by JediCat1965



Series: Masters of the Elements [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chuck is a dick, Dark elements, Elemental Magic, Fix It, Loki Returns, Multiverse, Other, Psychological Torture, Supernatural AU - Freeform, TW: Depressive episode, Tricks, tw: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Two years have passed since Gabriel entered Kelsy's life after an accident.  When the amnesiac man turns out to be more than either of them expected she ends up on a trip through what she thought was a fictional reality with a twist she never saw coming.
Relationships: Gabriel/OFC
Series: Masters of the Elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021263
Comments: 25
Kudos: 6





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Only AO3 has permission to host this work. I give no permission to third party apps.

*Kel inched her way along the road, who would have believed a snowstorm in mid May. When the figure stumbled out onto the road she was glad she’d slowed to a crawl and for her anti lock brakes. Without a thought she jumped out of the car and ran to the figure. A quick check proved that he was breathing and had a pulse, but he wasn’t going to be alive for long in this weather with what he was wearing. When she tried to lift him, he turned out to be heavier than he looked. She bit her lip for a second then ran back to her car and carefully maneuvered it so that she should be able to leverage him into the backseat. When she turned from opening the back door, the man was gone. She dove to the spot where he’d been laying in the snow and began digging, ignoring that her hands were starting to become numb. As the feeling moved up her arms she began to mutter. “Where are you? I can’t lose you now.”  
The snow to swirl, the wind blowing it around and causing drifting. From underneath the snow she heard a voice. “Kel, I’m right here.”  
She tried to keep digging but her arms had become frozen in place. She screamed Gabe’s name until her lungs froze over and she was left unable to do anything until her heart froze too.*

She opened her eyes with a scream, vaguely aware of arms around her and a voice whispering her name in her ear. She turned her head and looked into her lover’s whiskey amber eyes before curling against him, sobbing. He stroked her hair, whispering comforting nonsense until she calmed down and stopped crying. She leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat as her breathing slowed to normal. The arm around her back gave her a gentle squeeze.  
“Same nightmare,” Gabe asked softly. Kel nodded and snuggled closer to him. “I’m right here, not going anywhere, sweetheart.”  
“I lost you in the snow,” she replies against the solid warmth of his chest, her voice hoarse from screaming. “I was digging until I froze solid.”  
Gabe’s arms tightened around her a little more. “Go back to sleep, Kel. I'm here and we're both safe."  
She sighed and relaxed a little more before drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat and breathing.

************************************************************

Her head was pounding when she woke up again. Gabe was gone but his side of the bed was still warm. When she sat up she saw there was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table. She got two and swallowed them with the water before getting out of bed. By the time she was out of the shower, her head had stopped pounding and her stomach was growling. When she opened the bedroom door she could smell bacon and pancakes, bringing a soft smile to her face. She padded out to the kitchen of the small house on bare feet and leaned against the door frame watching Gabe as he expertly turned pancakes.  
He was wearing dark sweatpants that sat low on his hips and a black tshirt, the weak sun lit his sandy hair like a halo around his head. Her heart clinched at the memory of her dream, until he turned and smiled at her melting her worries away for the moment. She crossed the kitchen and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading for the fresh pot of coffee on the counter.  
A plate of chocolate chip pancakes covered in maple syrup and whipped cream landed in front of her just as she sat at the table. Gabe had a sweet tooth as big as his namesake, though he balanced it with a workout every day. He kissed the top of her head before sitting across from her with his own plate. They ate in a comfortable silence until she finished her first cup of coffee. As she poured her second cup, Gabe cleared his throat. Kelsy turned, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.  
“There’s a snowstorm moving in,” He said gently. “I already called Kate and told her you won’t be in today.”  
The cup she was holding slipped from her suddenly nerveless fingers and crashed to the floor. Gabe was across the kitchen with his arms around her in a flash, ignoring the shattered remains of the cup and the scalding hot coffee on the floor. She stood trembling in the circle of his arms as she tried to pull herself together. After several long minutes she took a deep breath and looked into his face.  
“All right, we need to bring wood into the mudroom and make sure the generator is filled, just in case,” she said with determination in her voice.  
“Let me do it-” he started before she cut him off.  
“Don’t tell me to sit down,” Kel snapped. “If I stay still I’ll lose my mind . Besides, the storm is almost here.”  
She pointed out the window at the already darkening sky before heading to the mudroom and her winter gear. “I’ll check the generator, you start on the wood.”  
She heard Gabe sigh as he followed her. Neither of them noticed the cup, now whole and full of steaming coffee on the kitchen counter.

*********************************

They spent most of the day getting ready: cleaning ashes out of the fireplace, making sure most of the lights were turned off and getting the extra blankets out of the cedar chest at the end of their bed. Gabe got the camping lanterns out of the basement, while Kels moved the pillows from their bed into the living room with the blankets and laid the wood in the fireplace, ready to light. A whoop from the basement told her Gabe found something he hadn’t expected.  
“What’s up, babe,” she called, looking over her shoulder.  
Gabe came into the living room wearing a big smile. Two lanterns hung from each forearm and he was carrying a large box in his hands. “Remember that case of apple wine we bought last fall? The one we were going to give as Christmas gifts.”  
Kels rolled her eyes, she’d been pissed when the thing had been nowhere to be found when the holidays rolled around. “Let me guess, you found it?”  
He nodded enthusiastically, “Yep. I’m gonna put it on the porch so we have easy access.”  
Kels looked up, silently asking for patience as he took the box and put it to the right of the door. Thankfully, the wind was coming from the other direction so the snow wouldn’t blow in when they went for a bottle. He closed the door and placed the lamps on the coffee table before kneeling next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She smiled as she lit a long match and lit the fire starters she had put into the wood. She leaned into him, he’d been her safe haven for almost two years. Abruptly she pulled away from him and reached for her phone. “Son of a bitch:”  
Gabe stared at her like she'd lost her mind. “What’s wrong, babe?”  
Her hand trembled as she held out the phone, calendar app open. “Two years ago today.”  
“So,” it took a minute for it to sink in. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulders. “Oh, sweetheart, doesn't mean anything."  
“Are you sure,” she looked around wildly. “The nightmares of the last few weeks and another freak snowstorm today of all days?”  
Gabe squeezed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. “Babe, nothing is happening, nothing is going to happen. Now, I’m going to get the steaks out of the freezer and we’re going to celebrate our anniversary with a nice dinner.”  
His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her face and he brought his lips down onto hers in a deep kiss that lasted until they were both breathless. His voice was husky with promise as he released her and walked away. “Hold that thought, cupcake.”

*********************************  
Predictably, the power went out just as Gabe was about to put the steaks under the broiler. Kelsey laughed as she took them from him, grabbed the tongs and went to the fireplace. In the years they’d been together he’d never mastered the art of cooking over an open fire, but she was an expert at it from years of camping. He joined her a few minutes later carrying two potatoes and two ears of corn wrapped in aluminum foil. She buried them in the ashes that had already formed before using the fireplace shovel to cover them in glowing embers. When she’d finished he had spread out the blankets and was standing behind her with a glass of the wine he’d brought upstairs earlier.   
They ate by the firelight, an impromptu picnic in the nest of blankets. Afterwards, they leaned back against the couch sipping wine, watching the fire and talking. About the time Gabe was opening a fresh bottle she realized he’d been keeping her glass full.   
“You know you don’t have to get me drunk to take advantage of me, angel,” she told him with a leer.  
Gabe smirked at her. “I know that, sweets. But you need to sleep without dreams tonight.”  
He refilled both their glasses and settled down next to her, “and it won’t hurt me either.”  
Kelsey leaned against him with a sigh as he put his arm around her. Gradually, she relaxed and her head fell against his shoulder. Gently, he removed the glass from her hand and pulled the blankets up over them before he dozed off too.


	2. In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but some of them will be like this.

She stood alone in an endless sea of darkness. Kelsey slowly turned in a circle. There seemed to be no good way to go, so she just started walking. Time had no meaning as she moved along, eyes searching for any landmark that would give her something to walk toward. She finally had to sit down, as her feet and legs were too tired to carry her any further. She put her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She knew this was just a dream but she couldn’t seem to break out of it.   
“Long time no see, Kelsy,” a pleasant tenor voice came from her left.  
She turned her head to find the voice belonged to a man with messy brown hair, his beard lightly streaked with grey. He was watching her with blue eyes that would have been beautiful if there hadn’t been something hard and angry hiding in the back of them.   
“What do you want,” she asked tiredly.  
“It’s time for him to come back to me,” he said. “He was never meant to stay with you this long..”  
She knew he was talking about Gabe, “Shouldn’t that be his choice?”  
The blue eyes got harder, “He’s my messenger, his grace is healed, and he belongs with me. He has no choice.”  
Kels stood up and stared down at him. “He’s not yours any more.”  
Blue eyes stood up, laughing at her, “He’s not yours either.”  
There was a sense of power around him, something she couldn’t put her finger on. She wasn’t about to let that intimidate her though, this was her dream she was in control of it. She stood up and took a defensive stance. “I won’t let him go without a fight. He deserves to make his own choice, he’s earned that.”  
The man took a step towards her, “Then I guess you’ll go with him..  
He smirked and flicked his finger, but nothing happened. Kel smirked right back at him. “My dream, my rules. Now go away.”  
She raised her hands, and allowed glowing spheres to form in them. He gave her a hard edged smile, one that froze her blood. “Are you sure you want to play those kinds of games with me, little girl?”  
With another flick of his finger her spheres faded away. Just before the world went black she heard him, “Let’s see how you handle this.”


	3. Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I prommise the chapters will get longer eventually

Sam ran one hand through his hair as he walked down the hall, trying to shake the fuzziness of sleep out of his head. Another long night of researching a way to stop Chuck had left him with no leads and a head full of nightmares to show for it. As he passed by the room that had been Gabriel’s for the short time he’d been with them, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Since, to his knowledge, no one had been in that room for months he hurried back to his room, sent a quick text to Dean to meet him by the door and grabbed his gun. Dean and Cas were waiting for him when he returned. The three shared a look before Dean slowly pushed the door open and they went in.   
They hadn’t even turned on the lights when their guns went flying. Sam sensed Dean tense as they both prepared for a fight. What neither of them were prepared for was Castiel’s incredulous gasp behind them. “Gabriel?”  
The lights came up just enough for the humans to see what was in the room. Gabriel was standing right in front of them, holding the guns and wearing a look of protective anger.  
“Either of you chuckleheads even think about pointing a gun in Kelsy's direction again and you won't have hands,” he said in a low voice. Then he smiled at Cas. “Hey, bro, Miss me?”  
Dean was the first to find his voice. “Where the hell have you been? And what makes you think you can just pop back in here after faking your death again?”  
"That wasn't faked this time," Gabe growled. "And, for the record, it hurt like hell. As for where I've been-"  
"Gabe," a sleepy, feminine voice cut him off. "What's going on?"  
Sam was surprised to see Gabriel’s expression soften as he turned away from them and walked towards the bed. The woman was about the apparent age of Gabe’s vessel with short strawberry hair and light green eyes that were looking around the room with interest. She focused on Gabriel as he got closer to the bed. He knelt down and took the woman’s hands as she looked past him at the Winchesters and Cas and spoke to her in the most gentle voice any of them had ever heard him use. “That’s kind of a long story, sweets.”  
“I suggest you tell it quick, angel," she said drily, her eyes wide. “Because, unless I’m dreaming, this is the bunker and that’s the Winchesters and Castiel in the doorway.”  
“You’re still dreaming,” Gabriel said hopefully. The woman turned a look on him that made him lean away from her, actually looking a bit afraid. Sam bit his lip, while Dean shook with silent laughter next to him. He heard Cas whisper something under his breath that he didn’t understand but it sounded like he was impressed. Gabriel turned to glare at all three of them before he turned back to the woman.  
He bit his lip as he looked her in the eyes. “Sweets, there’s something you need to know.”  
“Gabriel William Richards, stop stalling and tell me what’s going on,” the woman snapped.  
That was it for Dean, he bent over double laughing. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at them with a glare that should have turned them all to stone or sent them up in flames. Sam felt Cas nudge him and took the hint, he grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him out of the room. “We’ll just go make breakfast.”  
In the kitchen, Sam shoved Dean at Cas and went to the fridge to see what they had to cook. Bacon, egss, toast, there was even some orange juice in the freezer. He set Jack, who’d joined them to see what the fuss was all about, the task of making the juice. The loaf of bread, he threw at Dan since he couldn’t screw up toast even if he couldn’t stop laughing.  
Dean caught it easily and put two slices in the toaster. “Come on, Sammy, don’t be like that. You have to admit, it’s good to see him get put in his place.”  
“I’m rather impressed with her,” Cas added softly. “There aren’t many who can put that look on Gabriel’s face.”  
A smile tugged at Sam’s lips as he thought of the look on the archangel's face, it had been somewhere between fear and respect and something he’d never thought he’d see. “She seems to be outspoken.”  
“Still don’t know if we can trust either of them,” Dean responded, his voice gruff. “We know what Gabriel is, but that girl? She could be another plant from Chuck.”


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsy explains some things to the boys.

Gabriel had woken up the second they reentered his home universe as his grace and memories flooded back. He had lain in bed holding Kel until his brother and the muttonheads had burst in. It had felt good to stretch his grace again and he’d been plotting how to handle things when the argument woke Kel up. Unfortunately, angry, confused Kelsy was something he didn’t like dealing with but now he didn’t have a choice. Slowly, he got off his knees and sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulder. She didn’t lean into him like she normally would, in fact she pulled away and turned to face him.  
“Where the fuck are we, Gabe,” she asked. “This is not our living room.”  
“All that stuff you’ve been watching on TV, on Supernatural” she nodded before he continued. “It’s all true. And somehow we’ve been sent back to my home universe. That was the real Sam and Dean Winchester and my baby bro, Castiel. And my nephew, Jack, is around here someplace too.”  
Kels sat quietly with no expression on her face. In his experience that was a bad thing and the longer it lasted the more nervous he got. He could smell bacon cooking before she spoke again. “So you’re actually the archangel Gabriel?”  
He rubbed the back of his neck. “Messenger of God, Angel of Justice and Trickster.”  
He didn’t realize how bitter he sounded until she flinched. “Hey, that doesn’t change how I feel about you.”  
She didn’t look at him, he was tempted to read her mind but didn’t, waiting her out instead. “How can it not, Gabriel. You’re going to live forever and I’m not.”  
He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. “That doesn’t matter. I loved you when I thought I was human and I will make sure you’re taken care of as long as you live.”  
“You think taking care of me is what matters,” Kels snapped, pulling away from him.   
“I owe you that,” he replied.  
“Forget it, Gabriel,” she huffed. “You don’t owe me anything.”  
“Cupcake…”  
“Just don’t,” she replied. He could tell she was between anger and tears and his heart ached for her, but he had to make her understand.  
“Kels, some things are going to have to change-”  
“Because you’re ashamed of your girlfriend,” she hissed. When Gabriel winced she gave a bitter laugh. “Thanks for letting me know where I stand.”  
Kels stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her while Gabriel stared after her. What did she expect, the stubborn, human woman. Things were different, they had to be now because there was only one being strong enough to bring him back and drag them both through multiple universes. It had to have been Dad, who he didn’t trust at all and he wouldn't let Kelsy be in the line of fire. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before anything else he had to make sure she was taken care of. He snapped himself into a suit and vanished from the room.

Kelsy followed the scent of bacon and coffee through the bunker to the kitchen, hoping her anger cooled before she got there. She couldn’t believe that after everything they’d been through he thought he could buy her off or that she needed anyone to take care of her. Abruptly she ran into something solid and bounced back, landing on the hard floor. She was blinking back tears when a hand came into her line of sight, she took it looking up to find she’d run into Dean. “You all right?”  
“Just fucking peachy,” she replied. Then sighed. “Sorry, man, no coffee.”  
Dean nodded his understanding and led her through the next doorway and into the kitchen. Sam looked up from the fruit he was cutting up when they came through and gave them a smile, nodding towards the coffee before returning to his breakfast.  
She added sugar and milk to her coffee before sitting down across from Jack at the table and took a long drink. She was aware of all the eyes watching her as she finished the cup and got up for another. As she poured she spoke softly. “This has gotta be weird for all of you. I know who you are and some things about you but you don’t know shit about me.”  
“It’s not the strangest thing that’s happened to us,” Sam chuckled.  
“My name is Kelsy Whitmer and I met Gabe when I almost ran him over two years ago,” she smiled at the shocked looks. “In my defense, he walked into the road during a snowstorm.”  
With a laugh at the look on their faces, she told them about the life she and Gabe had lived for the last two years. Mostly quiet, both of them working her as a nurse, Gabe as a janitor. There was silence when she was done until Cas spoke.  
“You love him,” he said matter of factly.  
“I love Gabe, Gabriel is a bit of a dick,” she replied in an even tone. “How much holy water is in the coffee, Dean?”  
Dean spit out the mouthful of coffee he’d just taken. “How did you know?”  
Kels smiled almost sadly. “Your lives are a tv show in my universe. So I know you're a paranoid SOB, especially when it comes to anything to do with Gabriel. Pass the toast, please?”  
Dean gave a slight laugh as he handed her the plate. “Just enough to test you.”  
“Thank you for living up to my expectations,” she smirked at him. “Any grape jelly?”  
A small jar appeared on the table. Kels picked it up and looked at the label before looking at the ceiling. “Fuck you, Gabriel, I’m still pissed. And stop eavesdropping.”  
She opened the jar and spread the jelly inside on her toast. A few minutes later a thick manila envelope appeared in front of Sam with a neon pink post it attached to it. Sam picked up the envelope and handed the post it to Kel with a smirk before he opened it. As he began looking at the papers that had been inside she looked at the post-it. There were two words written on it in purple ink, “Promises, promises.”   
“Dick,” she muttered under her breath and she finished her toast.


	5. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, here come the bad guys

_ Gabriel knelt before his father, head bowed and wings spread around him in a posture of submission. His grace basked in the glory of His presence but his mind hated that he was being forced into this. He’d been grabbed on his way out of his lawyer’s office after making sure that Kelsy would have everything she needed to get by in this universe. Above him in his guise of Chuck the prophet, his father smirked, watching as he struggled with his split feelings.  _

_ “My most independent son,” he said softly. “It pains me to have to treat you like this.” _

_ “Do me the favor of not lying to me,” Gabriel snarked. “I know writers lie for a living but there's no need to gloat like a bad Bond villain." _

_ Chuck walked down and slowly around Gabriel, coming to a stop near his head. He did nothing for several long minutes as Gabriel grew more and more tense, until he finally reached out and ruffled his son's hair. Gabriel relaxed under his father’s touch, even as he tried to flinch away. _

_ “Why did you bring Kelsy with me,” he asked through gritted teeth. _

_ “The girl defied me when I tried to reclaim you.” Chuck replied. “She needs to learn a lesson and isn’t that what the Trickster does best?” _

_ The hand tightened in Gabriel’s hair and he screamed when he felt a tug as Chuck pulled something out of him, a part of him he hardly thought about any more. He sensed it in front of him, the darkness he tried to forget and hide from everyone. Now his father was giving it a form and life of its own. _

_ “Did you really think I didn’t know where you were or what you were doing all those centuries” Chuck said harshly. “Or that I didn’t hear your prayers the first years Asmodesus had you? I left you there so I’d have something to work with when the time came.” _

_ “I always knew you were a dick,” Gabriel panted, determined not to let Chuck know how much it hurt. _

_ Chuck’s hand tightened in his hair. “You almost screwed everything up, hanging with the Winchesters and picking up their bad habits. You just had to try and redeem yourself didn’t you?” _

_ “Sorry to mess you up, Pops,” Gabe responded with a cocky grin even knowing that Chuck couldn’t see it. “It’s your own fault for putting me together wrong.” _

_ Chuck pulled back, forcing Gabriel to raise his head and look at what he’d created. The new being looked like Gabriel bar a few details, it’s hair was darker, auburn rather than sandy and it’s eyes were leaf green; It was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark gray t shirt, black jeans and boots with a sucker stick hanging out of its mouth. It smirked darkly at him as it pulled the sucker out of its mouth. “It’s he, at least for now, feathers.” _

_ “Loki,” Gabriel breathed. _

_ “No, just an echo of him that existed in you all these years,” the copy’s voice lacked Gabe’s slight accent. “I’m everything you locked away, all the anger, the fear, and the pain that you hid. And I’m going to use all of it.” _

_ Chuck released Gabriel’s hair. “Too bad you won’t be able to warn your friends.” _

_ Chuck flicked his finger and everything went dark. _


	6. Words Unspoken

Gabriel returned to the bunker just as the rest were settling into the Dean cave to watch movies. He looked at Kels, sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, and beckoned her to join him. She shot him a glare before shaking her head. Gabriel just sighed and snapped his fingers. The two of them were transported to the room they had woken up in. 

“Really, Gabriel,” she huffed getting up off the floor. “What is your problem? You disappear all day, except for one note at breakfast and then expect me to jump when you show up. I don’t work that way and you damn well know it.”

“I had some people to see, things to take care of,” Gabriel said. “I promised I’d take care of you-”

“I don’t need you to take care of me like I’m some child,” Kels shouted, jerking open the door and going into the hall. “You don’t get to wander in and out of my life just because you can”

Gabriel followed her. “Will you at least let me explain?”

Kels turned around, crossed her arms across her chest and waited. Gabriel opened and closed his mouth before he spoke again. “I had to see some people today, to get some spells for Sam."

“That envelope this morning,” she said flatly..

Gabriel nodded. “It should help him upgrade the wards in this place.”

Kels sighed, “You could have at least told someone you were leaving. If the show is accurate, you know what’s going on here.”

“Why, were you worried,” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” her voice was stressed. “You may be an archangel here, but you’re still Gabe to me.”

He sighed. “”I’ll try to let you know when I'm leaving from now on.”

She nodded, knowing that was the best she'd get from him, and they went back to the Dean cave. Gabriel looked around, then snapped his fingers fully stocking the bar and scattering big, fluffy pillows across the floor. He dropped onto one and leaned back against the couch, patting the floor next to him. Kelsy grabbed another pillow and made herself comfortable, leaning back against his chest. Jack grabbed a third pillow and threw himself onto the floor not far away from the two. Another snap and bowls of chocolate drizzled caramel corn appeared around the room, the biggest just where Kel and Gabriel could reach it. When their hands met reaching for the treat, Kel looked up at Gabe and smiled accepting his tacit apology for worrying her. When Dean made gagging noises, Sam threw a handful of popcorn at him from where he was sitting on the couch. In the ensuing food fight no one noticed Jack watching Gabriel and Kelsy with an odd look on his face.

Eventually a truce was called and Gabe snapped the place clean, replacing the popcorn. He groaned when he realized they were watching Star Wars, again. Kel poked his ticklish spot just below his ribs and he subsided with a laugh. He kissed her temple before settling back against the couch with his arm around her.


	7. Ties

Several hours later Jack and Cas were alone, Sam hadn’t come back after receiving a call from Eileen after the first movie, and Dean had followed after the second. Half way through a truly awful horror movie Cas realized that Kelsy had fallen asleep leaning against Gabriel’s shoulder and he had dozed off as well. He was going to get a blanket to cover them when he realized that Jack had followed him into the hall. When he turned to face the youngster he looked confused and worried, so Cas closed the door of the storage room behind them.

“What’s wrong, Jack.” he asked quietly.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, a gesture he’d picked up from Sam, before he spoke. “There’s something off about Gabriel’s grace.”

“He’s been through a lot, Jack, you can’t expect his grace to be whole.”

“It’s whole, but I’ve never…” Jack made a frustrated noise, “Let me show you.

He touched Cas’ hand and showed him how he'd seen the archangel’s grace. Cas flinched at the sight of how his older brother’s golden grace had been shredded by Michael’s blade, there were plenty of “scars” where it had healed but in other places it was "bandaged" by a green energy and held together by thin lines of pale blue almost white, like stitches. Without being able to feel the energy he couldn’t tell what it was. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall, deep in thought for a few minutes. Then an idea struck him. “Jack go look at Kelsy, then come show me what you see.”

Jack nodded and left. While he was gone, Cas searched for the extra blankets Sam had mentioned finding. They were in the back of the storage room in a beautifully carved cedar trunk. He took several, reasoning that he wouldn't hurt to keep a few in the Cave. He met Jack half way back to the other room.

“Kelsy is all green with bits of gold and blue,” he exclaimed in a low, excited voice. He fell into step beside Cas as he continued. “I didn’t know full humans had colors in their souls. Sam and Dean are just very bright-”

Cas cut his son off. “Not all do. Most have faint colors, individualized like fingerprints, strong colors like this are usually those who have a true calling to something. Green is a color usually associated with healing by human psychics.”

“Kelsy said she was a nurse…”

“And a good one I’d surmise,” Cas lowered his voice as they entered the Cave. “But blue is an unusual color to see in a healer.”

He left one blanket on the back of the couch and spread the other over the couple sleeping on the pile of pillows on the floor. Now that he knew what he was looking for he could see how Gabriel’s grace and Kelsy’s soul and powers were twined together. They were tied so tightly that he didn’t think it would be possible to untangle them at this point. He was distracted from his contemplation by Jack’s next question. “Why do you say that and did she do this to Gabriel on purpose?”

“No, I don’t think she did this on purpose, healing is often instinctive as most with that gift don’t realize they have it,” he smiled over his shoulder at the boy. “The blue is something else, it’s too light to be grace.”

"Kelsey's a witch?”

Castiel allowed himself a smile, “I don't know, but it's possible.”

He stood up and looked at Jack. “I’ll tell Sam about this but until we know more I don’t think Gabriel and Kelsy should be told.”

Jack nodded. “Ice cream?”

Cas nodded as he laughed and they headed for the kitchen.

Cas spoke to Sam as soon as the younger hunter came back from his morning run. He’d made a very rough sketch of what Jack had seen, which he’d shown to him. Sam agreed that they needed to look into it further before telling either Gabriel or Kelsy. After a quick shower, Sam had grabbed some fruit and a cup of coffee before heading to the library to research healing and healers.


	8. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Loki have Gabriel again.

_ Gabriel opened his eyes to find himself pinned to a wall and, judging from the fact that Chuck and Loki were standing in front of him, he was in for a rough go of things. Chuck walked over to him with a smirk and patted his cheek. “Don’t worry son, we only want to pick your brain a little’” _

_ Gabe opened his mouth to say something snarky only to discover his voice wasn’t working. He glared at Chuck, while burying his knowledge of the new wards and Jack being alive deep in his mind behind the strongest shield he could create. Chuck might get to it eventually, but he was going to have to work hard for it. Loki smiled darkly at him. “Your sense of humor apparently is not to Chuck’s taste, so no voice for you.” _

_ “Now, Loki,” Chuck chided him with a smile. “Don’t scare him and do try to leave him in one piece.” _

_ Of course, boss.” Loki smirked as Chuck left the room. He turned back to Gabriel, “Now, brother, I need to know everything about your friends in that bunker. Especially that lovely lady you seem so fond of.” _

_ He pressed two fingers to Gabriel’s temple and tried to take the information he wanted. Gabe pushed back using every trick he knew to keep the other out. It could have been minutes or hours that they battled, but Loki had the advantage of Chuck’s power behind his. “Stop fighting me, brother. Chuck is fond of you for some reason and I’d hate to upset him by destroying your mind.” _

_ Gabriel glared at him, pushing back harder. He was determined to keep the other out even knowing he was fighting a losing battle. With a smirk, he threw memories of times he’d spent with Loki’s kids at him almost enjoying the anger on the other’s face when he realized that Gabriel had been a better father to his children than he had been. But Gabriel flinched when Loki breached the first set of shields with a laugh of triumph, only to curse when he discovered a second set behind them. When Loki broke through those, he found the information Gabriel wanted him to see and Loki began to gleefully pick out the information while Gabriel panted with feigned exhaustion.  _

_ When he had everything he wanted for now, Loki gave Gabriel a twisted smile. “Now, dear brother, let’s see what I can learn from following your daily routine.” _

_ He twisted something in Gabe’s mind and grace, causing him more pain than he’d ever felt. Gabriel’s last thought before he blacked out was that at least he couldn’t scream his throat raw. _


	9. Mayhem and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean sees something he can't explain.

The sound of metal on metal sent Dean running for the gym, drawing his gun as he went. He rushed through the door and stopped dead. Kelsy and Gabriel were circling each other in the open space, blades in hand, concentration written on both their faces. Gabe lunged at the girl, who dodged the blow and responded with a kick just above his kneecap. Dean winced, knowing that could have been a broken knee if Gabriel had been human. The two exchanged a flurry of blows, he didn’t know much about sword fighting but they both seemed to be pretty good, it looked like they were performing a very violent dance. After a few minutes, Gabe tied up Kelsy’s blade, crowding her so she couldn’t move. Kels smirked at him and leaned across the blades trapped between them kissing Gabe firmly.

“You’re dead, lover,” she said, dropping her eyes. Dean and Gabe both followed her line of sight to find she had pulled a smaller blade that was pressed against his thigh. Gabe blinked, then raised his eyes back to hers with a proud grin as he stepped back and bowed. Kelsy saluted him with her blade before sheathing it on her back, as Dean slipped his gun back into his waistband as Sam burst out laughing out to his right. He looked at his brother, who was shirtless and drinking a bottle of water sitting against the wall looking like he’d had a good workout. He slid down to sit on the floor next to his brother. “Is she any good?’

“Loki preferred tricks, but he was one of the best swordsmen in the Norse pantheon,” Sam replied. “That’s their second bout and they’re tied.”

Kelsy grabbed a nearby water bottle and took a long drink. “I suspect he’s going easy on me.”

Gabe shook his head. “You know I wouldn’t do that. Ready for the rubber match?”

Kelsy nodded and they moved back to the center of the room. Neither drew their blade as they circled warily, each waiting for the other to either make the first move or be distracted. Kelsy suddenly took a step forward, dropping down and sweeping out her leg but Gabriel just wasn’t there. She bounced to her feet, turning around to face Gabe as she did. He smirked at her, pulling a sucker out of thin air and popping it into his mouth.

“So that’s how you’re going to play this one,” she asked.

Gabe nodded and snapped his fingers. “This isn’t like home, these aren’t muggers you’re up against now. Demons aren’t going to fight fair or cut you any slack because you’re only human.”

Dean watched as Kelsy tried to move, but Gabe’s power held her tightly. He wondered how she would deal with this. It took a few minutes before she realized she couldn’t wiggle her way out. He watched several emotions cross her face, finally settling into resignation as she relaxed in Gabe’s hold. As the archangel strolled towards her, Dean nudged Sam and whispered, “Bet she pulls a fast one on him.”

Sam snorted, “Loser buys dinner for everyone.”

Dean nodded and they both turned their attention back to the bout. Gabe was now within arms reach of Kelsy, still smirking, and he reached out and touched her face. She leaned into his touch and turned her head as Gabe's smirk got wider and Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable as if he were seeing something intimate, then she glanced at him and Sam. There was a sparkle of mischief in the depths of her eyes that caused him to bite his lip. He caught a barely there wink just before she bit the meat of Gabe’s hand at the base of his thumb. Gabe let out a yelp of surprise, releasing his hold on Kelsy. She hooked one leg around his, just below the knee and pulled him off balance. By the time he hit the floor she was out of reach with her sword drawn.

Sam and Dean held back their laughter as long as they could but it finally exploded from them as Gabe pushed himself off the floor. He glared across the room and his blade appeared in his hand. “You are so going to pay for that, Kel.”

“What’s wrong, Gabe,” Dean gasped. “Pissed that she used your own strategy against you?”

The archangel shot a glare at him. “What are you talking about?”

“You underestimated her,” Sam chimed in.

Gabe flipped them off, then turned and blocked the strike Kelsy aimed at his head, then there was no time to talk. They exchanged blows for several minutes as the Winchesters watched, Dean keeping a particular eye on Kelsy. She handled the sword with a casual competence that spoke of long practice and her fighting style was a combination of street fighting and martial arts. He could tell she wasn’t used to thinking ahead in a fight by the way Gabe was able to maneuver her into a corner and get his angel blade against her throat. By this time the angel was wearing what Dean thought of his “I’m trying to teach you a lesson” face, Kelsy just looked terrified. 

“Yield, woman,” Gabriel said. There was something dark in his voice, something Dean didn’t like at all. He pushed himself away from the wall and was starting towards them when it happened. Something seemed to be forcing the blade away from her skin, when he squinted Dean could see a very faint light blue tint to her skin. Gabriel snarled and tried to get the blade back against her skin, but he seemed to be having trouble moving it. Now that she had room to breathe Kelsy stared into the eyes of the angel in front of her. Her pupils widened in fear, the color expanding suddenly, and a gust of wind threw Gabriel against the far wall with a bone crunching thud as he hit.

“Cas, we need angel cuffs in the gym,” Dean yelled as he changed directions now heading to Gabriel while Sam went to check on Kelsy. Ignoring the confused look on Gabriel’s face, Dean hauled him to his feet just as Cas came in with the cuffs and slapped them on. They exchanged a look before Dean left the archangel in Castiel’s custody and went to join Sam and Kelsy.

After making sure she was all right, Dean exploded, “What the hell happened?”

“His eyes were green, just for a second. I got scared and lost control. I’m sorry,” 

Sam shook his head, “Not your fault, you were defending yourself.”

“Wonderful, can someone explain what just happened,” Dean demanded.

“I suggest we let Kelsy calm down, then sort this out,” Cas said. “Otherwise we may be cleaning a worse mess.”

Dean shot glares all around, “Whatever, but I want explanations and soon.”

Cas nodded and led Gabriel off to the dungeon 


	10. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean gets some answerrs.

Dean returned an hour later with pizza and beer, his idea of supplies. He dropped the food on the table with a very audible thud that brought everyone but Gabriel to the kitchen. When they were all gathered he waved his hand at the food. “Where’s the midget?”

“Dean,” Cas started before Kelsy cut in. “They’ve got him in chains in the dungeon”

Dean nodded, “That’s where he belongs.”

“There’s nothing wrong with him now.”

“How long before it happens again, Kel,” Sam asked in a reasonable tone. “We don’t know what could set him off.”

Kelsy put a couple of slices on a paper plate and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. “I’ll be back.”

She walked out of the room without another word, Sam and Cas watching her, both seeming upset. Dean grabbed himself a beer and some pizza before settleing into a chair. “So, when were you gonna tell me that Kelsy was some kind of witch?”

Sam got a slice of the veggie pizza and a beer before he sat across from him, “She’s not a witch, she is an Elemental Mage. There’s a difference, a big one.”

“She’s no more human than-”

“She’s just as human as you, Dean,” Cas interrupted him. “She just has some extraordinary abilities.”

“I’ve been helping her train them,” Sam continued. “The Men of Letters gathered enough information about Elementals to be helpful.”

“So she’s a psychic, like Pamela,” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, continuing with enthusiasm in his voice, “Partly, that’s what her healing talent is, but this is something totally different. Kelsy has the ability to use air to create shields, create illusions and maybe even conjure storms if she’s strong enough.”

“And we’re just supposed to trust her? I can understand you wanting to, Sam, but I expected better of you Cas,” Dean leaned back and took a swig from his beer. 

“I may not be what I once was and I only know what Kelsy has told me about herself,” Cas said gravely. “But I do know that she would never hurt any of us, not deliberately.”

“We’ve got no proof that what she and Gabriel are saying is true,” Dean shot back. “Hell, we don’t even know if that’s really Gabe.”. 

“I would have thought Jack’s word about Gabe would be enough, but apparently it’s not,” Kelsy said softly from the door. She walked over to the pizza and took a slice and a beer. “Just one thing for you to think about: do you really think those cuffs are enough to hold a nearly full powered archangel?”

Then she walked out leaving three very uncomfortable men behind her. 

Kelsy took the slices and the Coke down to the dungeon before she said something she would regret. She didn’t blame Dean for not trusting her, but she thought she’d spent enough time with Cas and Sam over the last couple of weeks that they would have at least given her the benefit of a doubt. With an irritated sigh, she opened the door and plastered a smile on her face, knowing that Gabe would see right through it. 

“What’s wrong, cupcake,” he asked softly when she walked in.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she replied with a shrug. “Other than you being locked up down here.”

Gabriel held up his arms, the chains attached to the cuffs rattling and gestured around the room. “At least they tried to make me comfortable.”

Someone, probably Sam, had brought a mattress, pillows, blankets, a table and chair and some books to the room. It was a pretty sad attempt to make things better, but at least they’d tried. She set the food on the table and went to sit against the wall. “They don’t believe me that you’re okay now. I thought Cas and Sam, at least, trusted me.”

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Gabe replied around a mouthful of pizza. “Can’t say I blame them, after everything, but I’m not even sure what happened this time.”

Kelsy looked at him, “But angels have…”

“Perfect recall. Doesn’t change the fact that there’s a hole in my memory from when you tried to Highlander me to Cas putting on these cuffs. Why do you think I’m not trying to escape?”

“Then I guess that I don’t have to apologize for blasting you across the room, but I’m going to anyway. When your eyes turned green I lost control.”

“Huh, interesting,” Gabe smiled at her. “Sorry, kiddo, but you shouldn’t stay here long. Eat and get some sleep.” He winked at her. “Maybe I’ll join you later.”

Relief flooded Kelsy, this was her Gabe, the man she lived with for two years. Without hesitation, she gave him a firm kiss. “Stay out of trouble, lover, if you can.”

Gabe just smirked as she walked out of the room. She stopped just outside the kitchen door and listened to the three Winchesters discussing her and Gabriel. When she got her temper under control she walked in, reminded them of just what they had in their dungeon and left again. After she ate, she made sure the door was locked, stripped and climbed into bed. She was very nearly asleep when the other side of the king sized bed Gabriel had zapped up for them had weight on it. A warm arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled to the other side of the bed. She rolled over and looked into whiskey amber eyes with a smile. Gabe pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, Kelsy melted into the kiss, letting her emotions take over. 


	12. Can't Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kels reaches her limit with Dean and a hard truth comes to light.

Unable to work with Gabriel, Kelsy spent the next couple of weeks teaching Jack the basics of sword work most mornings. Her afternoons alternated between learning to control her magic with Sam and Cas helping her learn to call up her healing talent when she wanted to use it. She didn’t realize they’d been handing cases off to other hunters until she overheard Sam on the phone one afternoon as she went past the library on her way to meet Cas. She waited until he finished his conversation before clearing her throat to let him know she was there. He turned around with a touch of guilt on his expressive face. 

“Hey, Kel,” he started uncomfortably.

“You’re farming out cases,” she cut him off. “Why? Oh wait, let me guess. Dean doesn’t trust me or Gabe.”

Sam didn’t have to answer, the look on his face told her everything she needed to know. She turned and stormed out of the library, looking for Dean. As soon as she was out of sight he started running for the dungeon to get Gabriel, yelling to Cas what was going on as he went past the infirmary. He heard Cas running in the other direction as he continued to the one person who might be able to get Kelsy to calm down.

“Gabriel,” he called grabbing the key to the cuffs and opening the door. “Kelsy’s on the warpath and I’m pretty sure Dean’s her target.”

Gabe held out his wrist as Sam fumbled with the keys and tried to explain. “She figured out that we’ve been handing off cases because Dean doesn’t trust you two.”

“Where is he,” Gabe asked calmly.

“In the garage. Damnit, I grabbed the wrong key..”

“No problem, kiddo,” suddenly Sam was holding the empty cuffs. He cursed as he threw them to the floor and ran for the garage. He raced to the garage, hoping that he got there before too much damage was done. He’d spared with Kel a few of times and she might not win a fight with Dean but he was sure she could give him a run for his money. He skidded to a stop in the doorway and looked through, then almost burst out laughing. 

Kel had Dean backed up against the Impala and was right up in his face loudly giving him a piece of her mind. It was an interesting sight, since she was at least five inches shorter than him. Gabriel had conjured up chairs, drinks and popcorn for himself, Cas and Jack. When he saw Sam he snapped up a fourth chair and motioned for Sam to have a seat. Sam made himself comfortable, confident that if this went south Gabriel would handle it.

“...idiot! I know you’ve got issues, but passing off cases because you don’t trust us?” Kel was saying at the top of her lungs. “I don’t know how to get you to trust me, but you don't get to quit doing your job because of your trust issues, that's ridiculous.”

“There’s things here a civilian-”Dean started not quite at the volume Kel was using, but pretty close.

“I’m not exactly a civilian, Deano,” she snorted. “Is your estimate of my intelligence that low? I wouldn’t touch anything in the storage rooms if you paid me too.”

Dean slouched a little against the car. “Come on, you’ve been living with Gabriel for the last two years, who knows what he’s told you about us.”

“Not a damn thing. Until we got here he didn’t remember,” she took a breath. Dean took the chance to get at least part of his side out.

“Do you know how many times he killed me,” he yelled. “And the whole TV land thing? Yeah, that was a whole lot of fun.”

“Yes, I know about all of that.” Kel responded at a slightly lower volume. “I also know that he gave his life so you could get away from Lucifer and save those from Michael. So maybe, just maybe, you can cut him a little slack.”

“Look, princess,” Dean pushed himself away from the car. “You might think you know about us, but you don’t know half of what we’ve been through. “

He took a step forward, “We’ve been to hell, lost almost everyone we’ve ever cared about and never had a real home until we found this place. If you don’t like the way we’re handling this, have your boyfriend there send you home.”

Before anyone could react, Kel delivered a right hook to Dean’s jaw that even he didn’t see coming. She stalked out of the garage and Sam heard her running down the hall. He sat in his chair, torn between going after her and checking on Dean when Gabriel spoke up. “Good job, meathead.” was all he said before he followed after Kelsy with a snap of his fingers. An ice pack appeared in Dean’s hand as Sam walked towards him.

Dean winced as he put the ice pack against his jaw looking confused. Sam and Cas reached him at about the same time, but Jack didn’t move, just sat looking on with disbelief written all over his face.

“Why is everyone lookin’ at me like that,” he groused at them.

“That was a rather insensitive thing to say, Dean,” Cas looked disappointed.

“You’re lucky she didn’t toss you across the room like she did Gabe,” Sam added.

“What the fuck did I say that was so wrong,” Dean sounded like he was on the edge of losing his temper.

Jack’s voice cut across the chaos, soft and sad. “She can’t go home even if we could untangle them.”

The other three men turned to look at him as he continued. “Gabriel thought he’d found a spell to send her back, so he shielded me while I looked. Her universe is gone, Gabriel told her as soon as I was back.”

  
  
  
  


Gabriel followed Kelsy just far enough behind her to hear the door to their room slam. By the time he reached the door she’d locked it behind her. He knocked softly and called her name, the only response he got was a soft "fuck off." 

Gabe shook his head as he snapped into the room. Kel was curled up around a pillow, shoulders shaking. Without a word, he climbed into the bed and spooned her; Kel rolled over, buried her face in his chest and began to sob. He stroked her hair, letting her cry herself out. He’d been worried when she hadn’t reacted to the news that she could never go home, knowing that when the dam broke it was probably going to be ugly. When she finally made a tentative move to pull away he loosened his hold and pulled a handkerchief out of the air and handed it to her. She accepted it with a soft thanks and a watery half smile. While she went to clean up, he kicked off his shoes and leaned against the headboard to wait for her to get back. The sound of water running in the tub alerted him that it was going to be awhile, so he started thinking about what might make her feel better.

With his mojo nearly back at full he’d indulged himself by shifting their room to a pocket dimension so they could have a suite decorated as he saw fit. That included an en suite bathroom complete with a large shower and jacuzzi, a king size bed and a small table for when they wanted to eat without leaving the room. With a smug smile he popped out of the room heading out to see if Kel’s favorite Chinese restaurant existed in this universe. He was back with the food before Kels was out of the tub and was setting up the table when there was a knock on the door. He unlocked it and opened it just enough to see who was outside.

“Is she all right,” Sam asked softly. Gabe just shrugged without a word and Sam continued uncomfortably, “I found a case, it’s only a couple hours away but it’ll separate them for a few days. We’ll be leaving in the morning.”

“See you when you get back,” Gabe responded and shut the door. He listened to Sam walk away, the kid wasn’t bad and it wasn’t his fault that Dean didn’t think before he opened his mouth. He went back to setting the table up for dinner wondering how Sam had talked Dean into taking that case. He put that all out of his mind when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around and thought it was a good thing he didn’t have to breathe. Kel was wearing a simple floor length, dark purple satin robe over a lighter purple nightgown. Even with her red rimmed eyes she was beautiful. She smiled shyly at his staring, as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, angel,” she whispered with a soft smile.

He smiled back and indicated the table with an elaborate bow. “I ran out for some dinner while you were in the tub. Didn’t think you’d want to deal with Thing 1 tonight.”

He pulled out her chair and she sat down while he started uncovering dishes. “It seems that Lim’s Garden exists here too.”

“Have I told you lately how wonderful you are,” she asked using chopsticks to grab a piece of shrimp and dipping it in plum sauce before putting it in her mouth. The look on her face and the moan of appreciation she made as she chewed made the run to her home town worth it. 

“Not since last night,” he smirked at her. She laughed and tossed a piece of egg roll at him. He caught it neatly in his mouth, winking as he chewed it. A soft giggle escaped Kel as she loaded up her plate. They ate in a comfortable silence, giving the food the attention that it deserved. When they were done, Gabriel snapped everything away replacing it with a comfortable couch with a low table in front of it and a big screen tv. 

“Anything you want to watch,” Gabe asked as they settled in and he handed her an Irish coffee. 

Kelsy accepted the cup with a slight shake of her head. “I don't really know what I’m in the mood for.”

“Want to talk about it,” a snap of his fingers turned the tv into a fireplace and Jeff Healey’s Angel Eyes began playing softly in the background.

No, yes...I don’t know,” there was a catch in her voice as she sat back, drawing her legs up onto the couch. 

“Make up your mind, kiddo,” 

“What do you want, Gabe, I ain’t going to apologize to him.”

“I don’t expect you to, nice right by the way., saved me the trouble of hurting him.”

"Why hurt him?"

“Because he hurt you,” Gabe was matter of fact. “Even if it was just his mouth running ahead of his brain.”

He leaned back and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Kelsy leaned her head on his shoulder and took a long sip of her coffee. “Can we just let it go for now, please? I don’t want to deal with it, not tonight.”

“Fine, but we’re going to deal with this soon,” he kissed the top of her head. It didn’t take long until he heard her breathing even out and her heart rate slow. Both coffee cups disappeared as he picked her up and tucked her into bed. He curled up behind her, tucking her under his chin and pulling the blankets over both of them. With a snap of his fingers the lights went out and he closed his eyes, breathing in the soft scent of roses from Kel’s hair as he drifted off.


	13. Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises for everyone and bad things happen

With the Winchesters out in the field a kind of peace settled over the bunker. Gabriel took over teaching Jack while Cas and Kelsy manned the phones and did research. Gabriel cheated a little, giving Kel a working knowledge of Enochian and Latin with his mojo. It had been worth the headache since it freed Cas to go through the older more obscure texts and scrolls. Kel found even more books on Elemental magic, including a few just on air magic. 

Sam and Dean had been gone a week when Kel felt a pull she couldn’t explain. Every instinct she had was telling her to follow the feeling, but her common sense won out and she went looking for the angels first. She found them with Jack in the kitchen, where Gabriel was apparently giving cooking lessons. There was flour all over the counters and the three of them, Kel couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her at the sight. “I’m not cleaning up this mess. And you should know that Gabe hates to do dishes.”

“Like that’s a problem any more,” he smirked and with a snap of his fingers the flour was gone. “What’s up, sweets?”

“Just feeling something odd, like a pull,” she bit her lip. “I just wondered if you would come with me when I followed it.”

Cas came toward her. “Is it a compulsion?”

“No, more of an...invitation, I think.”

He exchanged looks with Gabriel, who nodded and took off the apron he was wearing. “Of course we will.”

Kel managed a weak smile, “Thanks.”

She led the way through the bunker, until they reached a door none of them had ever seen before. With a wary glance over her shoulder, Kel opened it, revealing a small room with a metal spiral staircase in the middle of it. She had her hand on the railing and a foot on the first riser before any of them could stop her. Gabriel followed her with a sound that made her look over her shoulder with an odd smile. “It’s okay, Gabriel, it’s the magic in the bunker. I think, whatever it is, it’s not going to hurt us.”

Then she began to climb the steps without waiting for them. They followed behind, blades drawn, tense with worry for her. There was another door at the top of the stairs, Kel didn’t hesitate to open it and walk through. Her gasp sent the other three running up the remaining steps. They found her standing in the middle of a circular room with walls made mostly of windows. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair and she wore a brilliant smile on her face as she turned to them. “Can you feel it? It’s a warded work room.”

The hair on the back of Gabriel’s neck stood up as Kel’s smile got wider and she held her hand out to something he couldn’t see. Then a voice came out of nowhere. “You are ready for stronger spells so we had her show you this place.”

“What the fuck was that,” Gabriel exclaimed. There was a shimmer in front of Kel that formed into what looked like a Victorian drawing of a fairy. Gabe blinked, he hadn’t seen a sylph in centuries and had thought they might have gone extinct. It smiled at him.

“No, Messenger, not extinct. Only hiding and waiting, much like you were,” it said. “Waiting for someone like our little sister here.”

It looked over the three beings, as if measuring them before it spoke again. It met Jack’s eyes first. “Nephilim, you have the hardest road ahead. Remember that you don’t have to carry your burden alone, you have family that can help you.”

“Angel of Thursday,” it said, shifting its eyes to Castiel. “You have information that must be guarded until it’s needed. When things seem dark and the missing must be found, then will be the time.”

Finally, it turned to Gabriel, “You are the Guardian, meant to protect, but also a pawn. There is darkness coming, when it arrives, remember that Air and Water can dance together through the storm.”

The sylph turned its attention back to Kelsy, “You are welcome here, little sister. You will be a good friend to us. Remember, air is everywhere and you can always call on us.”

Then it bowed to them all and faded out. The breeze swirled around Kelsy one last time, then calmed. She brushed her hair out of her face, still half in a daze. “Well, that was...different.”

“Are you all right,” Cas asked. Even as she nodded, her legs gave out and she sat down hard on the floor. Gabriel was at her side in a second, scooping her up and heading for the door. Kel protested the whole way back to the main part of the bunker that she was able to walk under her own power, but Gabe ignored her. He put her down on the couch in the Cave, pulled a blanket out of the air and then snapped up a table, then he looked at her. “I’m going to get you something to eat, Jack make sure she stays put.”

Jack nodded as Gabe walked by him and sat down next to Kel on the couch. She pushed off the blanket and crossed her arms over her chest, muttering “I’m not hungry.”

“You should be,” Cas said from the door. “You expended quite a bit of energy back there.”

She glared at him without moving and one corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. “I think I understand why you and Dean are not getting along.”

“They’re too much alike,” Jack said. Kel turned her glare on him, opened her mouth, then closed it again looking thoughtful. Then she grinned, “You’ve got a point, kid. Dean may not have been my favorite but even back home I could see that.”

“Coming through,” Gabe shouted, pushing by Cas with a huge tray in his hands. He unloaded it onto the table and handed Kel a plate with a look that said she’d better eat it. Her nose identified it as stroganoff so she took the first bite. As soon as it hit her taste buds she was hungry and devoured the rest, along with the salad and rolls on the table. Gabe smiled when she'd finished and produced a hot fudge sundae for her. When she finished she put the dish on the table and leaned back with a sigh.

“Coffee.” she asked.

Gabe shook his head, “No caffeine tonight. You’re…”

“Gabriel, Cas,” Sam yelled, “Little help here.”

Gabe vanished from the room as Cas headed for the door with Kel and Jack close behind him. While the others went to Sam, Kel headed for the infirmary. She put a fresh sheet on the exam table, not for the first time wishing that the little room was more up to date. She was setting up a suture tray when she heard the other’s come in. She turned to find Dean slung between Sam and Cas. She pointed to the table and heard grunts as they lifted him onto it. She turned and began cutting off the older hunter’s t-shirt.

“I thought this was a simple salt and burn,” she said holding her hand a few inches above Dean’s skin and reaching out with her healing gift. A crackle along her nerves made her draw it back and open her eyes. “What the hell?”

Gabriel came in leaning heavily on Jack, “Yea, not a good idea.”

Kel nodded, and began a visual exam, “What happened, Sam.”

Sam leaned against the wall by Dean’s head. “Ambushed by demons on the way home.”

He went on to explain that they’d stopped in town to pick up dinner and fill the Impala. Sam had been in the car when he’d heard Dean yell. He’d been jumped after paying for the gas by four guys, One had turned to face Sam as he’d run up flashing black eyes at him. The two had managed to fight them off, but then Dean had started having trouble breathing just as they pulled into the bunker garage. When Dean couldn’t even stay conscious long enough to get out of the car Sam yelled for help. Gabe had shown up first and had gotten zapped by something when he tried to heal him. 

Kel nodded as Sam finished his story. There were no obvious knife wounds, no open wounds large enough to see with the naked eye. She quickly checked the pockets of his jeans and flannel, no hex bags. She looked at Sam, “Did you see anyone blow powder at him?’

Sam shook his head, “No, but I was trying to order pizza before he yelled.”

“I don’t have a fucking clue, and with demons involved we don’t dare contact Rowena,” she muttered. Gabriel looked at her strangely. “Yeah, you missed that one. Remember what I said when she closed the rift. I was right. Queen of Hell.”

Gabriel nodded, “Figures, she always wanted that kind of power.”

Kel got a magnifying glass out of one of the drawers, “Cas, call Rowena and describe the symptoms see what she says. Sam go shower and get something to eat.”

Cas dialed his phone on his way out the door, Sam following him. He turned in the door to smirk at Kel, “Afraid to let Gabe talk to Ro?”

Kel grinned at him, “She had what an hour? I’ve had two years. I’m not afraid. Besides, I make better chocolate chip cookies.”

Sam chuckled as Gabriel enthusiastically agreed with her. “And what are you going to do?” 

Kel held up the magnifying glass, “Look for any pin holes. I wish I had some way to test his clothes for residue.”

Gabriel looked at the pile of cloth on the floor. “I might have an idea, but I don’t want to touch those things bare handed.”

“Get tongs or get Sam to move them,” Kel responded absently, her attention on her patient. Gabe smiled at the sight of her at a familiar task and went to find some tongs.

Hours later they Kel came into the kitchen for coffee to find Sam at the table with a plate of sandwiches and his own coffee working on his laptop. She sat next to him and snagged a sandwich off the plate, eating quietly so as not to disturb him. He glanced up to see who was there and raised an eyebrow at her before turning back too his research. “Dean?”

“No change,” she said tiredly. “Gabe?”

“Took Deans clothes and vanished,” Sam replied distantly. “Just said he’d be back in a bit.”

She finished her sandwich and coffee. “I’m going to bounce some ideas off Cas, I’m completely stumped here.”

She poured coffee into two thermal travel mugs and turned to give Sam an encouraging smile, but he was deep in his research. Back in the infirmary the first thing she did was check Dean’s lungs. They sounded all right but his breathing was a little labored. She felt so out of her depth and lost. This wasn’t strictly a medical issue, there was some kind of magic behind it, something she didn’t understand yet. She was still pondering what was going on when cas came in. 

“You need to rest, he said quietly.

Kel looked into his very blue eyes with a tired smile, “Not until we know he’s all right.”

Cas gave an exasperated sigh, “You won’t be any good to anyone if you aren’t at your best. I need very little rest, I’ll stay with him.”

“But, Sam-”

“Is already in his room. Maybe not asleep, but at least resting. You should do the same, or do I need to call Gabriel to make you sleep?”

Kelsy rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll go rest. The coffee in those cups is fresh.”

Cas took her seat with another slight quirk of his lips. “Gabriel is waiting for you.”

Kel turned at the door, “Cas”

“Yes, Kelsy?”

“Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome.”


	14. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short peek at what Loki and Chuck are up too.

_ The sudden loss of the link to Gabriel angered Loki. How was he supposed to read the knowledge that the archangel possessed if his link failed and he wasn’t physically here. It was possible to reestablish the link without the angel present but it was going to take longer and be more difficult. He would not ask Chuck to summon his son back before it was time, that would feel too much like failure. Loki gritted his teeth and traced the remains of the link through the ether, finally finding the angel again. Thankfully, Gabriel was distracted when he found him. Loki could sense the hunters that Chuck was looking for nearby, and, from the feel of it, the demons Chuck had sent had succeeded in casting the first part of the spell on one of them.  _

_ He waited until he felt Gabriel gather his grace and slipped just a touch of his own power along the link to join it. When it touched the spell there was a strong shock that knocked Gabriel into the vehicle behind him. With a quiet smirk he drew back to where he and Chuck were lying low, leaving the link open just enough to allow the information he needed to transfer to his own mind. He continued to craft the spelled objects that Chuck requested, simply letting his mind absorb the information that flowed along the link. At least until he was in the same room as the woman again. _

_ The rush of feeling that came along the link surprised Loki, he hadn’t thought Gabriel was capable of emotions this strong or deep. He sifted through the information until he found the girl, then he understood. She was attractive enough, as humans went, but there was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes and in the quirk in her smile that caught his attention. She was also marked as Gabriel’s, with a mark on her soul that was older than the body she wore. She didn’t know it, but Gabriel did.. Loki smirked as he finished up his little project and went to find Chuck. _

_ He found the being in the tv room, watching as the worlds he had built were destroyed. “Chuck, I’ve discovered some interesting, and possibly useful information.” _


	15. Healing

Kel relieved Cas on Dean watch after eight hours of sleep, grumbling about angels cheating to get her to sleep. Castiel just smiled as he left the room, returning a few minutes later with a thermos of coffee and a plate of pancakes and sausage for her. “Gabriel thought you might be hungry. He also said something about you being worse than Dean without coffee.”

Kel poured herself a cup of the coffee and took a long drink “Maybe as bad, but not worse. Thanks, Cas.”

He nodded and left her alone to eat. She worried at her lower lip as she checked Dean’s vital signs. There didn’t seem to be any change but without the proper equipment it was hard to tell. With a quiet sigh she picked up the book on curses she’d been reading the night before and buried herself in research, but still listening for any changes in Dean’s breathing. 

She was changing Dean’s IV bag when Gabriel came in a few hours later. He leaned against the doorframe, admiring the way her jeans clung to her ass as she reached into the back of the cabinet that held the bags. She changed the bag with the efficiency of long practice then dropped back into the chair running a hand through her hair. He was tempted to snap her up an iced mocha but they had made the decision that no kind of magic or mojo should be used around Dean. 

“Hey, cupcake,” he said just loud enough for her to hear, “Any  change in the muttonhead?”

She shook her head, “No, and I’m running out of glucose bags.”

“Is that a problem,” he was genuinely curious, not having paid much attention to her work before. 

Before she could answer, pounding echoed through the bunker. They were both in the hall before Gabriel stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked back at him and he mothed the word sylphs at her. Kel rolled her eyes and face palmed before whispering the spell that called her friends to her. One appeared almost immediately, causing Gabe to raise an eyebrow. 

“Go to the war room, to Sam, and let us hear what’s going on,” she requested. “Don’t be seen and only let Sam know you’re there.”

The sylph nodded and disappeared again. Seconds later they heard Sam’s voice as if they were standing next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Rowena sent me,” an English accented voice they both recognized replied. “She had some questions about Dean’s problem.”

“She couldn’t just call,” Cas asked.

A sigh. “Of course she could have, but she seems to derive a great deal of pleasure from ordering me around. She also suspects you would be more apt to trust me than another demon.”

Laughter from Sam, “Maybe to both of those. What questions?”

“Did you try to heal him in any way,” Ketch asked.

On a sudden impulse Kel prayed to Castiel, *Cas, don’t tell him that Gabriel is here.”

“I did,” Cas answered smoothly. “Something interfered with me.”

“Exactly what happened,” Ketch sounded annoyed.

“As soon as I touched him there was a flare and I was thrown against one of the vehicles in the garage.” Apparently Cas had gotten to the garage in time to see what had happened. More silence, then Ketch asked what color the flare had been. When Cas answered green Gabriel tensed up for an instant relaxing when Kel put her hand on his arm. 

There was the sound of glass clinking, “You both have to drink this at the same time.”

“Or,” Cas sounded suspicious.

“You both die,” Ketch responded matter of factly. “It’s your choice.”

Kel’s hand crept into Gabe’s and held tightly. Gabe gave her hand a squeeze, trying to comfort her through his own shock. They were still standing there when the sylph returned. 

“The demon has gone,” it said with distaste in it’s wispy voice. “The other angel and the tall one are on the way here.” 

“Thank you, sister,” Kel responded. The sylph made a short bow and disappeared., just as Sam and Cas came around the corner. Cas handed Gabe one of the small bottles he was carrying, in it was an emerald green liquid. As soon as Gabe touched it both bottles started to glow with a pale white light.

“It’s safe,” Gabe said flatly. Kel looked at him, the tone in his voice catching her attention. There was confusion and anger in his eyes, enough that she backed away just a little.

“Angel, what’s wrong,” she asked softly. Gabe shook his head and managed a small smile. “Let’s get the chucklehead back on his feet, then I’ll explain.”

Kel nodded, “So how’re we going to get this into Dean? Apparently putting it into his IV is out.”

“Hope his reflexes haven’t shut down,” Sam replied grimly.

The four went into the room, but as soon as the angels walked in Dean started seizing. They quickly backed out of the room while Sam and Kel tried to keep him from hurting himself. 

“Open your potion,” Kel said once they got him calmed. She opened Dean’s while Sam pried his mouth open. “On the count of three.”

“On three or after-” Gabe asked.

“Gabriel,” Kel yelled in a threatening voice. Then she counted, pouring the contents of the bottle in her hand into Dean’s mouth on three. When the bottle was empty Sam held his mouth closed and pinched his nose. Kel watched, making sure that Dean swallowed rather than breathing the liquid into his lungs. They both breathed a sigh of relief when he did. Sam watched while Kel went to check on Gabriel. There was a sucker stick hanging out of his mouth and the look on his face caused her to laugh. Gabriel glared at her.

“That tasted like shit,” he said around the sucker. “She could have at least tried to make it taste good.”

She just laughed as she gave him a quick once over. “How you feeling, angel?”

“Fine, mostly,” 

“Any trouble…”

Gabe cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing the question she almost asked him. He smirked at her and Cas’ mouth quirked. Kel closed her mouth and blushed. “It’s okay, cupcake, I know it takes some getting used to.”

“Kelsy,” Sam called from the infirmary. Kel ran back to find Dean trying to take out his IV while Sam did his best to stop him. Kel stopped him by the simple expedient of slapping his hand away then grabbing it to check his pulse. He tried to pull his arm out of her grip but Kel just gave a little twist that caused him to wince and give up. Sam stepped back and let her check Dean over, moving closer again when she nodded. Kelsy looked and him then called Cas and Gabe into the room. Everyone breathed a little easier when the angels walked right up to the bed and Dean showed no signs of seizing again.

“What the hell is going on,” Dean growled, glaring around him. 

“Last thing you remember,” Kel asked in her professional voice.

Dan thought for a minute. “Getting jumped coming out of the gas station.”

Sam looked at his brother, “That was about twelve hours ago.”

“No way.”

“The muggers were possessed, they cast some kind of spell on you. Rowena found them and figured out a counter spell.”

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “And you trusted her?’

“I had Cas call her,” Kel answered, reaching for the IV and starting to remove it. “What were we supposed to do, ask Crowley?”

She ignored the looks she got as she finished her task and met Dean’s eyes. “You go to your room and rest, no arguments.”

Dean started to reply but Kel cut him off. “Don’t make me have Gabe or Cas force the issue.”

“Deano,” he looked over his shoulder at Gabriel. “You don’t want to mess with her. I’ve seen her take down guys bigger than Sasquatch there.”

Dean didn’t look like he believed him, but he’d been taken down by underestimating people before. He still didn’t trust her but nurses were tough and he was pretty sure she could hurt him if nothing else. Kelsy smirked as he got off the bed and left the room, rest seemed like a really good idea. 

Gabriel took advantage of Kel’s attention being on Dean to escape to their room, hoping that he could buy himself a few minutes to think. He conjured up a bag of Skittles and began tossing them into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. There was no way he should have missed that flash or not felt magic that must have been pushed through his grace. Thoughts chased around the inside of his head as he ate candy and stared into space. He didn’t even know Kel had come into the room until she spoke.

“Angel, you all right,” she asked softly.

He quickly focused on her and managed a grin. “I’m all good, cupcake.”

“Bullshit,” she countered. “Something freaked you out.”

“I did,” Gabe tried to look innocent. “Must have been because of Ketch, bad memories ya know.”

Kel gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him for a minute but let it go. He watched her walk out of the room, enjoying the view from where he was sitting. She winked at him and smiled before closing the door so he knew he wasn’t in trouble. He felt a tug on his grace and managed to conjure a quick note before he vanished.


	16. Interlude 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

_ He was attached to the wall by a chain and shackle on one ankle, with some kind of cuff locked around the other ankle and both wrists. There was a door in the wall opposite him, but the chain was just short enough to keep him from reaching it. He examined the cuffs, which were covered with Enochian and runes. The spells were designed to keep him from accessing both his grace and the pagan magic that he had. Worried, he buried his knowledge of the Bunkers wards and Jack behind the strongest shield he could build, knowing what was coming and that he would only be able to fight for so long. Footsteps and voices went by outside his door but no one ever came in.  _

_ The longer he was alone the closer to the surface his memories of the time Asmodeus used him came. Eventually, he stopped trying to reach the door and huddled in the corner, shivering from the damp cold of his cell. He tried to bring up other memories to distract himself but he kept circling back to the demon prince. His mind slowly slipped back that time, until he was a wreck, a shadow of himself huddled in fear of what might happen next. _

_ He didn’t know how long he’d been there when the door finally opened, but he didn’t look up or make a sound. So when a hand touched him he flinched violently in surprise. But the touch was gentle and soft, almost a caress. He raised his eyes without moving his head to find his father standing before him. _

_ “I’m here, son. Let me get you out of this place,” his voice was soft and caring. Gabriel shook his head, too afraid of what might happen to move. An image of Asmodeus burning in the throne room of hell filled his mind as the gentle voice continued. “He’s gone and can’t hurt you. Come with me.” _

_ Then the chain and cuffs fell away, he still couldn’t feel his grace but he knew the effects of the spells would take time to wear off. When Chuck reached out again, Gabriel took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He moved slowly, every muscle in his body cramped from sitting on the cold stone floor too long. Chuck didn't even flick a finger but they were suddenly in another room. The new room was furnished comfortablly, though not lavishly, with a bed, couch, tv and a table and chairs. There was food on the table and Gabriel was suddenly aware that he felt hungry. He moved slowly towards it, reaching out his hand to grab something. He stopped short when he saw how dirty it was. That was wrong, he hadn’t been alone that long, had he? His musing was cut short by Chuck’s voice. “Did you want to clean up before you eat?” _

_ Gabe nodded and allowed himself to be steered to the bathroom and left there. Unable to just snap himself clean, he turned on the water and stripped, before stepping under the steaming water. He tensed when he heard the door open over the sound of the water. _

_ “I left some clean clothes on the counter,” Chuck called. “Rest after you eat, I’ll be back soon.” _

_ Gabriel wanted to yell for Chuck not to leave him, but kept quiet. Instead he cleaned off the layer of grime, got dressed in the satin pajamas that Chuck had left and helped himself to the food before laying down in the bed. _

_ Several rooms away, Chuck and Loki watched on the monitors. Once Gabriel laid down, Loki turned to Chuck with a smug smile. “The spells worked. Between them and the drugged food, all we need is the girl.” _

_ “Go get her, and don’t be long.” _

_ Loki’s smile turned to a leer as he vanished. _


	17. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Gabriel's secrets come to light.

It was hours later when Dean came out of his room. Most of the lights were off or lowered so he walked carefully to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to the library to grab one of the books he’d added. He slowed his steps noticing a cool breeze blowing through the hall. When he got to the war room he could see that the outside door was open. He went to the library and got the gun that was strapped under the table before he went up the stairs as quietly as he could. To his surprise he found Kelsy sitting on the stairs outside the bunker. 

“This isn’t a good idea,” he said by way of greeting. She looked at him without a word, before taking a hit off the cigarette in her hand. He raised his eyebrows at her. “And you’re a medical professional.”

“Everybody’s entitled to one vice,” she said, sounding not the least bit concerned about his opinion. He sat down one step above her and over a bit, stretching out on the stairs. She leaned back, her head about even with his waist and gave him an odd look.

“What?”

“Power play much?”

“Oh, come on-”

She took another hit, “You see me, and probably Gabe, as a threat. Gabe I understand, but you haven’t even made an attempt to get to know me.”

“Look, kid, it’s nothing against you personally,” he said. “But if you know as much as you say about us, you know nothin’ good ever comes of people just showin’ up in our lives.”

She looked at the stars for a long time before she spoke again, “I got nothin’ on you and Sam but my life wasn’t great either. It says a lot that Gabe wandering into my life with a hole in his gut is the best thing that ever happened to me. I’d just come off the latest in a series of really bad relationship decisions when we met.”

Dean was curious in spite of himself. “You had no problem calling him Gabriel, why’s that?”

Kel gave a soft laugh. “I took him to the hospital where I worked, to my friends. A couple of us noticed his resemblance to the actor who played Gabriel on tv so we registered him as Gabriel Doe in the records.”

They were quiet for a while, watching the stars while Dean drank his beer. He was the one who broke the silence. “You’re handling this pretty good. I mean, the first time I was in another universe I pretty much freaked out.”

“Got you fooled, have I,” he didn’t have to look at her to know Kel was smirking. “I’m totally freaking out, I just have my meltdowns where no one can see or hear me.”

Dean made a noise that could have been approving before taking another sip from the bottle. When Kel ground out her cigarette, stood up and stretched he followed her back into the bunker, making sure the door was closed and locked behind them. They walked back towards the bedrooms in a companionable silence, he might not trust her but he was starting to respect her. They turned a corner just in time to see someone come out of one of the storage rooms carrying the Archangel Blade. Dean realized with a start that it was Gabriel. Moving a little faster he walked toward the archangel calling his name.

Gabe turned around with a sly smile and a flash of green eyes. Kel took one look at him and yelled. “Dean, that’s not Gabriel.”

Dean froze where he was, maybe ten feet from the intruder, who’s smirk got a little wider. “Smart and cute. No wonder my “brother” likes you so much.”

“Loki,” Dean said flatly. “No way, we saw Gabe kill you,”

Loki snorted, “He tried. But nobody's perfect."

Dean made a dive at him but soared through the space where he’d been standing, crashing into the wall. Loki reappeared next to Kelsy, grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him. She used her momentum to drive the heel of her hand into his chin, catching him by surprise and snapping his head back. She followed up with a knee to the groin, which caused him to lose his grip on her. She darted away from him and Dean, back towards the main part of the bunker in hopes that the commotion had alerted someone. She breathed a sigh when she saw Sam and Cas coming out of their rooms. 

“Loki’s in the bunker,” she gasped coming to a stop. Thankfully, neither wasted time asking questions that she couldn’t answer. Cas pulled his angel blade and started in the direction that she had come from, while Sam returned to his room. When he came out again, he was carrying a wooden sword that she recognized from the show in her universe. She grinned at him and they headed back down the hall. Skidding around the corner they found Loki and Cas squaring off, Pagan god against seraph. Loki’s back was to them and Sam charged with the sword extended. Loki sensed him just in time to take half a step to his left so that the sword sliced along his ribs rather than piercing his heart. He gave a hiss of pain and turned to Sam, hand extended, chanting in a language that Kel didn’t recognize. 

She concentrated the air around her into her hands and sent it towards Loki in a solid mass. He slammed against the far wall before sliding to the floor. For a minute she thought he’d been knocked out, but he slowly pulled himself up with a feral grin.

“So, the lady is an elemental magician,” he said softly, taking a few steps towards her. Kel faced him, feet shoulder width apart hands at her side as she wondered what trick she could pull next. Loki came closer reaching out to grab her again when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he looked past her.

“The lady is an Elemental Master,” rumbled a voice from behind her. She turned to find herself face to face with a dragon formed of air and clouds. She silently thanked him for backing her up as she turned back to Loki, hands now raised. She felt a cool breeze along the back of her neck and power rushed down her arms to her hands. They glowed blue white in the darkened hall and Loki backed up at the sight. He snarled before disappearing, leaving Kel to deal with the air dragon behind her.

The dragon bowed to her as she turned around, “Lady, I’m known as Stoirm Adhair. Should you have need of my services just call my name, I shall hear you.”

“Thank you, Lord Adhair,” Kel was vaguely aware of Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack standing behind her. “I accept your gift.”

The dragon gave a rumble of laughter, “I thank you, Lady. Long of we of air waited for someone of your strength.”

With that he vanished and Kel felt her knees give out. It was Dean that caught her before she hit the floor. “Hey, Deano, how’s the head?”

Then her eyes rolled back in her head. Dean scooped her up and carried her to the room she shared with Gabriel, yelling for someone to open the door. He put her on the bed and looked around for Gabe. He knocked on the closed door before opening it to find a bathroom, shaking his head at Gabriel's idea of simple. He turned back to the room to find Jack behind him holding a piece of paper. It was a note from Gabriel saying he’d be back soon.

“Nice timing, archdouche,” hue muttered. “Cas, do you have enough juice to check Kel out?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas went over and pressed two finger to Kelsy’s forehead. “I believe it’s just power drain and shock. I can understand both, she should wake in a few hours but she’ll be hungry.”

Kel didn’t wake until the next morning, devouring two plates of bacon and eggs before asking where Gabriel was. Cas handed her the note, which she read several several times before crumpling it up and storming away. Sam started after her but Dean stopped him. “Leave her alone for awhile, let her calm down.”

Then he dragged Sam out to get supplies and to check their mail drop.

Kel spent several hours up in her work room, working with the sylphs and honing her powers until she was tired and more hungry than she could ever remember being. She went to the kitchen in a much better frame of mind than she’d left. She made some toast and tea to hold her over until the roast she’d found in the fridge was finished. She was closing the oven after basting the roast and checking the vegetables when Dean came in sniffing the air appreciatively. She had to threaten him with a wooden spoon when he snatched a slice of the apples she had sitting in sugar and spices for the apple pie. Finally she called Sam to get him out of the kitchen if anyone wanted to eat dinner.

A week passed and Gabriel still hadn’t returned, Kel was getting worried, although she tried not to show it. Instead she worked on non-magical training: hand to hand with Sam, sword work with Cas and Jack and Dean was teaching her how to use a gun. When she wasn’t training she was reading lore in the library. Cas tracked her down there about a week and a half after Loki and handed her a file folder. “This came to the mail drop addressed to Jimmy, but I think it’s meant for you.”

She took the folder from him and opened it. On top was a note in Gabriel’s handwriting

_ I know you’re going to be mad at me for this, but you need something  _

_ better than one of the Winchesters fake IDs. I know you can take care _

_ of yourself but let me give you this help. _

Underneath was a Kansas driver's license, a birth certificate, the paperwork for a checking and savings account, a set of keys, and the deed to a house in town, all of it under the name of Kelsy Laufrysen instead of Whitmer. She didn’t know much about Norse mythology but she recognized the name as an Americanized version of Loki’s family name. She spread the papers out on the table in front of her and just stared at them for several minutes before she spoke. “Why?”

“Why what,” Cas cocked his head to one side. “You need those papers. And they are legal. I suspect Gabriel made sure of that.”

“I don’t doubt that, but why that last name,” she wondered.

“You’ll have to ask Gabriel when he returns.”

“Cas, I don’t think he’s coming back. He’s been gone over a week.”

She gathered up the papers, put them back in the folder and walked away. She didn’t want to see the pity on Castiel’s face, In fact she didn’t want to see anyone right now, except the one person who wasn’t in the bunker. She left the folder on the bedroom table and went to take a long hot bath with only candlelight and soft music for company. She lowered herself into the huge tub full of rose scented water up to her neck and closed her eyes. How easy would it be to just sink under the water and let go, it wasn’t like she had anything to stick around for. Gabriel had deserted her, just dumped her on his friends and ran off to who knew where. He had to have known he was going to leave or he wouldn’t have had the envelope addressed to Cas. She took a deep breath and let her head go under. It was dark and warm, there were worse ways to go out.

She drifted along in the dark, all her worries left behind her, until a fuzzy image of Gabriel appeared in front of her. “You have to go back, cupcake.”

Anger replaced the feeling of contentment. “Why do you care? You left me!”

“Not willingly.” he faded out for a second. “Go to the house.”

“I don’t want to. Just leave me alone.”

“Sorry, kiddo, no can do.” he replied sadly, snapping his fingers as he faded away.

The next thing she knew, she was coughing up water on the tile floor of the bathroom with Cas kneeling next to her looking worried and angry. “What were you trying to do?”

She pulled herself up using the edge of the tub and wrapped a towel around her before she answered him. “I was trying to take care of a problem.”

She tried to get around him to the main room but he stopped her easily. “Problem?”

“Me, Cas,” her tone was bitter. “It’s not like I’m doing any good here, I’m next to useless."

“You’ve been a great help and Gabriel-”

“Cares so much he couldn’t be bothered to stick around.”

Cas let her go, shocked at the venom and pain in her voice: she stormed past him to the bedroom. She put her robe on before removing the towel and used it to get most of the water out of her hair before discarding it in the laundry hamper. Then she curled up on the couch under the blanket she found in storage, she’d been sleeping on the couch unable to sleep in the bed that still smelled of Gabe but unwilling to change the bedding. Cas sat on the other end of the couch without saying anything, he just watched her with sadness in his eyes.

Kel put up with it for several minutes before she snapped. “Say what you want to say and then go away.”

“I consulted with the lawyer that sent the folder, His orders were to send it to me if he didn’t hear from Gabriel within a week of everything being finished. He also had a message for both of us if we called.”

“And what was that?”

“Go to the house.”

Kel poked her head out from under the blanket to look Cas in the eye. As he said the words she could hear the echo of Gabriel saying them in her head. Slowly, she got up and grabbed some clothes, taking them back into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out she put the driver’s license in her wallet and picked up the keys. Cas was still watching her from the couch as she picked up her phone and entered the address of the house on the deed into the mapping app on her phone. Then she looked over at him. “You coming along?”

“To the house,” he cocked his head to one side. “I had thought you’d wish to go alone the first time.”

She shook her head. “The message was for both of us, I think...and I really don’t want to do this alone. Not right now.”

Cas stood up nodding and they went to the garage to borrow one of the cars.


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsy finds the extant of Gabriel's gifts and there's a message.

Kel pulled into the driveway of the house and got slowly out of the car unable to take her eyes off it. The white painted Victorian looked like everything she’d ever dreamed of from the outside, right down to the swing on the front porch. She walked up the steps with Cas close behind, opened the door and went in. Her mouth fell open as she looked around; the first floor had been gutted to give it a more open floor plan. The living room and parlor had been combined into one large room with a huge tv on the wall on one end over an entertainment center with several game systems and a stereo on it, there was a couch, low table and several bean bag chairs scattered on that end of the room. A fireplace dominated the other wall, with an overstuffed couch and chairs near it. Everything was in light colors with bright throw pillows and dark wood accents. The dining room had been redone along the same lines and there was a library but it was the kitchen that made her catch her breath. It was the dream kitchen she’d always wanted from the marble counters to the stainless steel appliances and double sink. She sat down in one of the stools at the island with tears running down her face. A box of tissues was set in front her, she pulled one and blew her nose, wiping her eyes with a second. She looked at Cas and thanked him with a watery smile.

“You don’t seem sad, but you aren’t happy either,” he stated.

“This,” she gestured around them. “This is everything we used to talk about. Back when he was human in my universe. This was my, our, dream home..”

Cas nodded his understanding. “Maybe this will explain. It was the mailbox.”

He handed her an envelope addressed to her in Gabriel’s handwriting. Her hands trembled as she opened it, and pulled out it’s contents. The only thing inside was a thumb drive. She turned it over but there was no way to tell what was on it. “We need a computer. Let’s go home.”

She reached into her pocket for the car keys, but came up empty. Cas watched her search her pockets before he cleared his throat, when she looked at him he dangled the keys from one finger with a slight smirk. “Perhaps it would be better if I drove?”

A huff of laughter punched out of her as she agreed and went out to the car. She was quiet on the ride watching out the window without really seeing what was there. Cas gave her worried glances but didn’t push, knowing from experience that he would have to wait her out. When he pulled the car into it’s parking space in the garage she didn’t move for several minutes, then she got out of the car and went inside. She walked through the bunker to the library without a word and sat down at her computer. After sliding the drive in, she waited for the computer to read it. There was one file, a video of some kind, she moved the cursor over it but didn’t click on it,

“Do you want to watch it alone,” Sam said quietly from behind her. She turned her head to see him, Cas, Dean and Jack standing behind her. “We can leave if you want.”

“No, I think I need you guys here,” she said softly. Then she turned back to the computer and opened the file. Gabriel appeared on the screen, sitting in some kind of office wearing a gray suit coat and black shirt. 

“Hi, cupcake, sorry you’re watching this because it means I’m probably right about what’s been going’ on. Remember that hole in my memory I told you about? Well, there’s been a few others over the last coupla weeks. Something’s goin’ on and I don’t know what it is. Normally it wouldn’t bother me, but there’s more than just me to worry about now. I don’t know what’s happening but I’m going to trust you, my brother and the chuckleheads to figure it out. Jack, I know you’ll want to help, but with Pops running loose it’s too dangerous for you to leave the wards, so I’m going to ask that you stay in the bunker. Dad’s the only one who could drag my ass through the universes like this so he’s got to be involved,” Gabe paused and took a breath. “Sam, Dean, Castiel, you have to keep Kelsy safe, don’t ask her not to go with you when you figure things out because she won’t stay behind. If you don’t find me, well, thanks for not kicking us out when we showed up like we did.”

Gabriel shook his head. “My money’s on you guys to pull off a win here. It’s not the end of the world, just one archangel. Now let me talk to Kel alone.”

Gabriel went quiet and Kel was aware of Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack leaving but her eyes never left the screen. After a couple of minutes a soft smile spread over his face and Gabe spoke again. “Kel, by now you’ve seen the papers I got you and you’re probably pissed at me. Please don’t be, you need them to operate in this universe. Besides, I gave you the only thing that I felt was mine to give. I was Loki for so many centuries that Laufryson sometimes feels like it’s more my name than Gabriel. It’s not much, but it’s the only protection I can give you if the worst has happened. If you don’t find me, find a temple of Thor and tell him who you are. He’ll take care of the rest. Remember, I love you, sugar. I just wish I’d had the balls to say it before.”

Then he reached over and turned off the camera. Kel stared at the screen with silent tears running down her face, he hadn’t just deserted her and now it was up to her to find him. She stood up, brushing the tears from her face and looking around. She didn’t have to do this herself, Cas would help but she wasn’t sure about Sam and Dean. She went to find them, this needed a plan and, hopefully, they could come up with one.

She found them sitting around the kitchen discussing tracking spells. She got herself a cup of coffee before she joined them, perching on a counter. She listened for a few minutes as Cas described the various tracking spells before she interrupted him.

“What if Gabriel’s right,” she asked softly. All eyes turned to her and she blushed a little before continuing. “If Chuck’s involved he can pretty much hide Gabe anywhere he wants and he’d be able to guard against any tracking spell that exists.”

Silence greeted her, then Jack and Cas exchanged glances. Cas nodded and looked at her. “There may be another way, one even Chuck can’t guard against.”

“Well spit it out, man,” Dean said impatiently. Cas gave him a long suffering look before returning his attention to Kel.

“Gabriel’s grace is almost healed but not wholly his,” he said slowly as if he were telling a secret. “Jack noticed it on that first movie night, Gabriel’s grace is scared and being held together by power outside him.”

“Great, all we have to do is find who’s power,” Dean groaned.

Cas still hadn’t taken his eyes off Kel, watching as she worked through what he was saying. When she figured it out she shook her head. “No, it can’t be. I couldn’t do that back home.”

“Not consciously, perhaps, but there is a reason you were brought here with him,” Cas replied. “Your soul is so bound up with his grace at such a deep level I’m not sure Chuck can even find it, much less untangle the two of you.”

Kel set her coffee cup on the counter next to her and let out a bitter laugh. “So Gabe’s best hope is a half trained elemental magician slash healer? Tch, that’s just great.”

She jumped off the counter she was sitting on and ran from the room before anyone could stop her. Cas looked chagrined. “I expected her to be happy for a chance to find Gabriel.”

“She’s not used to saving the world on a regular basis, Cas,” Sam told him.

“It’s not the world-”

Dean interrupted Cas. “It is to her.”

All eyes turned towards him and he shifted uncomfortably. “She hasn’t been sleeping and we’ve had a few talks.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “She talked to you?”

Dean scowled at him. “Don’t look so surprised, I’m usually the only one awake so I’m the one she talked to. Usually after a few drinks.”

“She’s talked to me a few times too,” Jack chimed in. “She’s scared because she lost almost everything that matters to her.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “Gabe’s all she’s got left.”

“I didn’t even think about that,” Cas admitted. “She’s fit in so well here, at least I thought so until today.”

When he received puzzled looks, Cas told them about finding her on the bathroom floor coughing up water. “I suspect that she tried to end it, thinking that Gabriel had deserted her. She referred to herself as a problem to be taken care of.”

“All right, let’s split up and find her before she does something stupid,” Dean said.

They split up, searching every room in the bunker where Kel might be hiding. It was an hour later when they met back up at the map table, none of them had seen a sign of her. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do next. Dean went and got a whiskey from the library and sat down sipping it, looking lost. Jack leaned against the table, staring at his feet for a long time, until his head snapped up. “The workroom!”

And then he was off down the hall with Cas right behind him. Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled looks but followed along. They were surprised when they were led into a section of the bunker they’d never seen before and into a small room with a spiral staircase. The room at the top of the stairs was another surprise, the round, windowed space wasn’t visible from any view of the bunker they’d seen. Sam was willing to bet that the sigils on the walls hid it from anyone who wasn’t supposed to know it was there.

Kelsy was sitting in one of the open windows, eyes closed as a slight breeze ruffled her hair. When no one else moved, Sam walked around the others and approaching her slowly so he didn’t frighten her. When he got close enough he could see the tracks of tears drying on her face. His heart went out to her, he was all too familiar with what she was going through. He stopped about an arms length away, motioning the others to get out of the room.

“Hey,” he said softly.

She opened one eye, acknowledging his presence, but turned her face back into the breeze without saying a word. Sam moved a little closer, kneeling so that he was at eye level with her. He kept his voice soft, gentle and even when he spoke again. “I know it’s hard, Kel, feeling like the people you care for are depending on you, but I think you can do this.”

“What if I can’t,” she asked so low he almost couldn’t hear her. “What if I fuck it up or I can’t do it? I don’t want to let any of you down and I can’t lose Gabe forever.”

“Then we try something else,” Sam responded. “Gabriel isn’t exactly a friend, but he’s Cas’ family so we don’t stop trying to get him back. The only way to let any of us down is to not try.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Just give me a little time to think. I just need time.”

Sam nodded and backed away, joining the others at the bottom of the stairs. Dean, Cas and Jack looked at him and all he could do was shrug his shoulders as he walked past them. He went right to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. “Cas, are there any other options?”

Castiel sat at the table, his face troubled. “Without something to connect us to Gabriel? I don’t think so. Every tracking spell I know needs something, and none of them are strong enough to find him if it is Chuck hiding him.”

“Who else could have brought back Loki,” Dean asked. “Let’s assume the worst and plan for it.”

They discussed their options for what seemed like hours, until Dean got hungry and made some sandwiches. Jack put a couple on a plate and slipped out of the kitchen. He tapped lightly on the doorframe of the work room before entering and setting the sandwiches next to Kel. “Kelsy?”

“Yeah, what ya need, kid?”

“If it helps, I believe you can do this.” Jack turned and walked out of the room, unaware of Kelsy’s eyes following him as she picked up one of the sandwiches and started eating.


	19. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Chuck's plans succeed.

The dreams started almost as soon as Gabriel closed his eyes. The now familiar nightmares of Asmodeus and what he’d gone through. Only when he called out to his father this time he could feel his presence, a whisper that he wasn’t alone. Then the voice started whispering other things, how he’d been abandoned by the Winchesters and Castiel; that they hadn’t even looked for him. How Castiel should have known he was still alive and tried to help. He tried to fight the voices’ logic, knowing what had been on their plates all those years but it was wearing on him. Once he gave into the voice about that, the dreams changed.

Now he was on the other world, fighting it’s Michael again. Only this time, Sam and Dean left before Michael killed him. Michael turned him, so he could see the rift closing before the knife was shoved into his gut and he whispered that the Winchesters had left him behind to die to save themselves. Sometimes he killed Michael and made for the rift only to have it close just as he reached it. A slow burning hate for the Winchesters and everyone involved with them began to grow in Gabriel. This was all their fault, they were the ones who talked him into standing up to Lucifer and Michael. They were the ones who got him killed and left him behind twice, they used him for his power and then discarded him like yesterday's newspaper. 

When he was awake, he paced his gilded cage, still unable to access his powers even though the spells were long gone. That just added to his frustration and the anger built up in him. He needed to make someone hurt the way he was, he needed to kill something, but no one ever came near his room that he could tell. He slept more out of boredom than because he was tired and each time he woke up more angry with the Winchesters. Something had to give eventually, he just hoped it wasn’t his mind.

Loki dragged himself back to Chuck’s house after his half successful mission, bleeding and in pain. Chuck fixed a familiar disappointed look on him as he healed the damage caused by the Winchesters and the girl. Loki snarled at the older god, in too much pain to watch his emotions or his thoughts. Chuck simply smiled at him. “I can put you back where I found you.”

Loki gritted his teeth, anything was better than being trapped inside Gabriel again. “How is he doing.”

“It won’t be too much longer and he’ll be ready,” Chuck smirked. “One, maybe two more nights and he’ll be ready for the big finish. It would have been easier with the girl, but I’ll manage.”

“He managed to keep some information that would have been useful from me,” Loki growled. “It would have been helpful to know that the girl had power.”

Chuck looked at him sharply. “She shouldn’t, she’s only human.”

“Human, yes, but you gave a few the potential to control magical elements, did you not,” Loki asked. At Chuck’s nod he continued. “She turns out to be one off those, an Air Master.”

The other looked stunned for a second, then shrugged. “She’s only important as a pawn, so that doesn’t matter.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I haven’t seen an Air Master that strong in centuries. You’d best figure that into your plan.”

Chuck let out a bark of laughter before looking towards the room where Gabriel was trapped. “He’s falling asleep again, time to change the dream.”

Loki curled one side of his mouth, then whispered the words that would send Gabriel dreams of Kelsy.

Gabriel fought off sleep as long as he could, but he was so close to human he lost the battle sometime around the Nova Corps capturing Peter Quill. But this dream doesn’t start out badly, no this one starts at home, in the kitchen of the house he’d shared with Kelsy. He can hear the upstairs shower running and Kel’s slightly off key voice singing Hooked on a Feeling. Without thinking, he flew to the bathroom landing outside the shower. The first thing he noticed was that the frosted plastic shower curtain was tinted pink and that there was a pile of bloody rags on the floor. His hand trembled as he reached to open the curtain, not sure he wanted to see, but knowing he had to. 

Kel was standing under the shower facing away from him, her body covered with cuts. Most of them are only deep enough to draw blood, but there are so many that the water running off of her was red with it. Gasping, he reached out to heal her so she wouldn’t bleed out, but pulled his hand back when she sensed him and turned around. The only marks on her face were the pits where her eyes had been burned out by angel grace. 

“Hello, Gabriel,” she said even though she couldn’t possibly see him. 

“K-Kel,” he stuttered, taking a step back. “What happened?”

She stepped out of the shower, not bothering with a towel, and twirling like she was showing off a new dress. “Demons found me and they wanted to know where you were. They didn’t believe I didn’t know. One of them got carried away and, well there’s no resurrection for me.”

“Sam and Dean were supposed to protect you,” Gabe replied, anger starting to lace his voice.

“They couldn’t. And I was used as a meatsuit,” she said bluntly. “Cas had to burn it out of me, but no one cared because I was useless to them.”

She walked forward and put a bloody hand on his cheek, “I’m just another victim of the Winchester curse. I’ll wait for you, if I get to Heaven.”

Gabriel let out a howl of anger and grief that woke him from the dream. He blinked, realizing that the room was destroyed just as his father ran into the room. “What was that…”

“My grace is back,” Gabriel said darkly. “And the first thing I want to do is make sure the Winchester pay for what they’ve done to me.”

Chuck smiled at him. “Of course, my son.”


	20. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang at the bunker attempts to contact Gabriel.

Kelsy was nervous, even though they had waited for the waning moon to try this based on her own beliefs. She still didn’t quite believe that she could connect with Gabe through what she referred to as a soul bond but she was willing to try. She felt like she needed a drink, even though she knew that was a bad idea. Instead, she was sipping a cup of mint tea that Sam had handed her, she didn’t even know they had anything like that in the bunker, but was grateful for it. 

They had set up in the rec room, she refused to call it the Dean cave, so she could stretch out on the pillows that Gabe had conjured that first night. The furniture had been pushed away from the center of the room and all the electronics had been unplugged. She and Sam had spent the better part of the day cleansing the room and creating a work circle that she felt comfortable with. He, Dean, and Jack would be outside the circle, Cas would be inside with her in case anything went wrong. Cas wasn’t sure what all the fuss was, but tolerated the pagan trappings to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be. Only now that it was time to start was she getting nervous, it had been years since she had acted as high priestess for anything, much less a pagan ritual designed to contact an archangel. She had designed the ritual almost from the ground up with Sam’s help, combining her knowledge of air magic and wicca with what he found in Rowena’s journals. 

Finally, after nearly two weeks they were as ready as they’d ever be. She looked around, took a deep breath and began. She took the bowl of earth from outside the bunker and went to the north point where Sam stood. He smiled at her as she took a handful out of the bowl and sprinkled it on the circle drawn on the floor moving to her right as she called on the spirits of earth to protect her work space. She left the dish in front of Sam just inside the circle when she was finished. When that was done she lit a stick of incense and repeated the process starting in front of Dean in the east, leaving the stick in it’s holder in front of him. A vanilla candle for calm represented fire and was left on a plate in front of Jack to the south. For the west, a bowl of water blessed by Cas and herself left in front of the empty space for Gabriel, who’s element was water. As she set the bowl down, Kel felt something there even though there was only empty space. Already almost in a trance from she moved to the cushions that had been placed in front of the altar, lay down with her hands at her sides and ran through her meditation exercises. 

It didn’t take long for her to reach the state that was tense and relaxed at the same time. She was aware of Cas next to her as she looked deep into her soul where he’d told her she would find the link to Gabriel. Time had no meaning in this state, so she didn’t know how long it was before she found it, a rope of gold, blue and green twisted together leading away from her body. She grabbed it with phantom hands and began pulling herself along it, knowing that it would lead her to him.

Gabriel was in Chuck’s library when he felt the tug deep in his grace. He ignored it in favor of finding the perfect revenge against the Winchesters and his brother until it grew insistent. When he couldn’t ignore it any longer, he went back to the room he’d been given to find the source of the pull. He snapped himself into some silk pajamas, lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift deep into his grace. He found the place without any problems, a corner so deep he’d never noticed it before. Green and blue energy wove itself through his grace, holding it steady and allowing it to continue healing while he could still use it. The pattern seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite place where he knew it from. While he was deep in thought trying to figure it out a room began to form around him. With a stab of pain he recognized it as the living room of Kelsy’s home. 

“Gabe,” her voice came softly from the stairs. He turned, afraid that he would see the torn up thing Kel had become. Instead she was whole and healthy, wearing her favorite green and gold flannel and jeans. When she saw him her face lit with a smile and she jumped the last few steps and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and held her tightly, even though he knew it was some kind of weird vision and not real.

“Of course I’m real, angel,” she giggled against his neck.

“I saw what the demons did to you in my dreams,” he began. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, reaching up to touch his face. The memory of what happened before caused him to flinch away and her eyes darkened sadly.

“I promise, I’m alive,” she said. “Somebody is playing tricks on the Trickster.”

He let her go and pulled away. “I want to believe you…”

“The only proof I have to give you is the name you gave to me, angel,” 

He looked at her, had he really been gone that long. “How?”

“You’ve been missing almost a month. The house is beautiful just like we’d always planned,” she smiled at him. “But putting Laufrysen on my ID, that was brilliant.”

She got close to him again and kissed him, after a second of shock he returned the kiss reveling in the feel of her lips against his. He pulled her closer, running the tip of his tongue over her lower lip. She opened, allowing him to slip in as her hand slid up his arm to the back of his neck and her fingers tangling his hair. Eventually, she got her other hand against his chest and pushed gently. With a final nip at her lower lip, he pulled his mouth away from hers.

She smiled, “We’re going to find you, I can track you now without anyone knowing.”

“But Dad-”

“Even he can’t feel this, because he doesn’t know it’s there.”

“They’ve got me telling them everything, Kel. I don’t think…”

She hushed him with a finger over his mouth. “You won’t be able to, you won’t remember. But we’ll find you, no worries.”

“Something’s different, cupcake,” he told her. “Don’t expect me to be grateful.”

Determination lit her eyes. “I’ll figure it out, no matter what.”

He came out of his trance wondering what he’d been worried about, Chuck had probably been testing to see if he was aware of his grace being messed with. He decided to pretend that he hadn’t noticed unless he was asked directly, and to maybe play a few tricks of his own.

  
  


Kelsy opened her eyes and smiled at Cas, nodding so he’d know it had worked. They took down the protective circle and everyone made themselves comfortable while she told them what had happened, finishing with “All we have to do is wait for them to spring whatever trap they’re planning for us.”


	21. Into the Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang moves in on Chuck, Gabriel, and Loki as Chuck prepares a surprise for them.

“Are you sure,” Dean asked. He was looking at the five star hotel across the street from the coffee shop they were sitting in skeptically. He winced a little as Kel took a sip of whatever extra sweet concoction she had ordered, hiding it behind the black coffee he was drinking. 

“Positive,” Kel sighed. “This is Gabriel, Loki and Chuck we’re talking about. I don’t know about Chuck, but Gabe and Loki won’t give up their pleasures while they’re on earth.”

“Still,” Dean pushed.

Kel rolled her eyes, “Gabe at least is in there. I assume the other two are with him, of course I’m also assuming that he’s right and it’s Chuck.”

“You know what they say about assuming…”

“Yeah, Yeah. Call it a logical deduction if it makes you feel better.”

Dean smirked a little at having gotten to her. He had to admit that she’d become a hell of an asset to them since the night she’d gone searching for Gabriel. Whatever had happened had given her a confidence in herself that she’d lacked before. She still couldn’t shoot worth a damn, but he wouldn’t want to try to take her on with a blade. His train of thought was interrupted by a hiss from her. He looked up and she jerked her head towards the window, either Gabe or Loki had just come out of the hotel and was heading across the street towards the coffee shop. He started to stand up as the being came in, but Kel touched his hand and shook her head.

“No worries,” she whispered. “We’re covered.”

He casually picked up his coffee cup, “I need a refill.”

She nodded and went back to reading whatever was up on the screen of her laptop. He strolled over to the coffee bar and poured his refill as the being ordered an extra chocolate mocha latte and a caramel latte both with extra whipped cream and a black coffee. He moved easily around him as he came over to fill the to go cup and left. He breathed a sigh of relief as he went back to the table. Kel’s illusion had held even up close, so he was willing to risk his life on it later tonight. 

Loki handed Gabriel his mocha with a smirk. “They think they’re hiding from us, but they’re in the coffee shop across the street.”

“Then we’ll lure them in tonight.” Gabriel replied. “This should be awesome, using illusions against the illusionist.”

“I’d rather just kill them,” Loki sulked.

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

Chuck took his plain coffee and let them argue, running the plan through his mind. He had to admit the set up was rather neat, but he felt like they needed some extra insurance to make sure the Winchesters showed up. He had a couple of choices, it was just a matter of which one would get the news to them first. He decided on the Sioux Falls sheriff, since Castiel’s other potential vessel lived with her. He popped off without a word to the other two. 

Loki noticed he was gone first but Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders when he mentioned it. He was too focused on planning the downfall of his brother and the Winchesters. He was going to make them suffer forgetting him, make them pay for all the years he’d lost. Loki had enjoyed helping him herd the other guests into the pocket dimension that Chuck had created, and they had both enjoyed creating the traps between the lobby and the penthouse where they were camped out. He looked at his old friend with a sly smile. “I think we’re just about ready.”

“Almost,” Chuck said, suddenly popping back in. “I think we might need a little extra bait.”

“Oh,” Loki questioned.

“I think the Winchesters are about to get a call about one of their friends,” Chuck chuckled evilly. “A certain sheriff who’s become a rather good hunter, but wasn’t ready for me.”

Gabriel laughed out loud, “Oh, that’s too good, Dad. They should know any second that you took her.”

Chuck gave a small, mocking bow. “Let me introduce you to Jody Mills, sheriff of Sioux Falls and foster mother to the daughter of Castiel’s vessel.”

He stepped aside to reveal the lady bound and gagged on the couch behind him. Even Loki was impressed by the anger in her brown eyes, if looks could kill, and they were human, they’d all be six feet under ground. “Please tell me someone saw you.”

“Of course,” Chuck sounded offended. “In fact I made sure young Claire not only saw me but she got a picture on her phone.”

“Dad, you are so good at this,” Gabriel was still giggling.

“And who gave you your sense of humor,” Chuck shot back. Gabriel held up his hands in surrender, the last thing he wanted was to fight Chuck before he got his revenge. With a triumphant smile, Chuck retrieved his coffee and settled into an overstuffed chair nearby. With his attention off them, Gabriel and Loki exchanged a look. Neither of them wanted a fight now, but they had plans to keep Chuck from ending this world. They both liked it too much to let him destroy it. 

Dean and Kel walked into the motel room to be greeted by grim faces from Sam and Cas. Sam handed his phone to Dean. “Claire just sent this.”

“Son of a bitch,” he yelled when he looked at it. Kel took the phone from his hand and looked at it. On the screen was a picture of Chuck holding on to Jody’s arm while he smiled and waved at Claire. She handed the phone back to Sam with a grimace. “He wants to make sure you show up for whatever they have planned.”

She continued in a flat emotionless voice, “They probably know we’re here already, they want us emotional and off balance. What better way to get to you than to grab part of your extended family.”

With that she turned and left the room, they heard the door of the next room open and close, then the tv was turned on. Dean looked at his brother and best friend. “So?”

“We stick to the plan and hope that Kel is right,” Sam replied. 

Dean pushed open the door to the lobby and let the others go through before pulling it closed behind them. He drew in a sharp breath when he turned around, the lobby had been turned into a funhouse mirror maze. “What the fuck? How do we get through this?”

“The normal way, I assume,” Kel said drily. She went to the entrance of the maze, then turned and faced them. “Coming?”

Sam moved forward and touched her arm. “Shouldn’t one of us go first?”

“It’s gotta be me, Sam,” she said softly. “Even if Cas had enough mojo to find him, it’s too easy for Gabe to hide from him. He can’t hide from me.”

Dean started forward but Cas stopped him with a hand and the shoulder, “She’s right. Even if none of us like it, we’re her backup.”

Kel gave Cas a soft smile, “Thanks. Let’s try not to get separated.”

“Why,” Dean demanded. “We can all take care of ourselves.”

It was Sam who answered with a sigh. “Use your brain. We’re dealing with not one, but two Tricksters. One is a Norse god, the other is an Archangel with unlimited power. Who knows what they’ve cooked up.”

Dean admitted that he hadn’t thought of that with a scowl as he took Kel’s back. The corridor was narrow, only wide enough for them to go single file. Kel took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute. 

“Up and north,” she said a minute later, opening her eyes and leading the way, with Dean close behind her. He noticed that she had one hand against the mirrored wall to feel if there were any openings her eyes might miss. He noticed a thin line of silver creeping across her hand as he watched, at first he thought he was imagining it but it expanded until it covered her whole hand. 

“Kelsy,” he whispered urgently. She looked down with a squeak and tried to pull her hand away from the mirror. As if in response to being noticed, the silver film raced up her arm, across her torso and started down her other arm pulling her toward the mirror. He managed too grab her hand before it was covered and tried to pull her away. He felt arms wrap around his waist and weight added to his pulling but they were losing the battle. When the film covered her hand he lost his grip and fell backwards onto what a flash of tan trench coat told him was Cas. His last sight of Kel was her panicked green eyes just before they were covered in silver. 

“Son of a bitch,” he yelled in frustration, striking out at the nearest wall with his fist. Cracks appeared around the place where he hit, spider webbing up and down the corridor accompanied by the sound of splintering glass. Instinctively he covered his head, expecting glass shards to come raining down on them all. 

He waited a couple of minutes after the crackling stopped before cautiously moving his arms. The mirror maze was gone and Cas and Sam were nearby covered in silver glitter. “What the hell happened?”

Sam brushed at the glitter. “Apparently the maze was an illusion and this is someone’s idea of a joke.”

“Gabriel’s,” Dean said. “Only he would think craft herpes was a good joke.”

“Most likely,” Cas replied absently. Dean turned his way too find he was looking around for something. Suddenly, without bothering to brush himself off, he started towards the other side of the lobby kicking up puffs of glitter with every step. Dean looked at Sam before the two of them went after the angel.

“Dude, what’s the hurry,” Dean asked when they caught up with him.

“Gabriel asked that we take care of Kelsy, so I’m going after her,” he responded without breaking stride. “She said up and north, so that’s where I’m going.”


	22. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kelsy finds Gabe.. Now what?

Kelsy didn’t even have time to scream as the silvery stuff covered her mouth and eyes. The sensation of being dragged along seemed to last forever with all her senses muffled. She could feel and hear her heartbeat but that was all. Finally she felt like she was slowing down, eventually coming to a stop. She was aware of a hard surface against her back, but a quick check proved she couldn’t move her arms or her legs, so she simply stayed still trying to control her breathing.

“Open your eyes,” a voice demanded roughly, a voice she knew very well. She opened her eyes to find Gabe’s whiskey colored ones right in front of her. Once he was sure her eyes were open he stepped back with a growl. “What are you? Because you sure as hell aren’t Kelsy.”

She tried to talk, to tell him that it was really her, but not a sound came out. All she could do was beg with her eyes for him to realize who she was while she tried to reach that place where his grace and her soul were woven together. Concentrating became harder when she saw a flash of silver and realized Gabriel had materialized a silver knife in his hand. As he moved closer to her, she could hear him muttering to himself. “I’ll make you suffer like she did. I don’t know if you’re a shifter or a skinwalker but I’m going to make you bleed like she did before I smite you.”

He reached out with the knife and traced along the tendons in the back of her hand, deep enough to cut the skin almost to the bone. Her face twisted in pain as her healing gift took over, closing the wounds nearly as fast as Gabe made them. Gabriel stopped, staring for a second before trying again on her other hand. When the exact thing happened again, he stared into Kelsy’s eyes. As soon as he made eye contact with Kelsy she could see the difference in his eyes. The usual twinkle of mischief was not there, and they were clouded not clear. 

_ Gabriel, please it’s really me _ , she prayed silently. His face remained hard and impassive giving no sign that he’d heard her prayer.

“Just kill it and be done,” said another voice. Kels slid her eyes from Gabe’s to see Loki entering the room. He looked at her over Gabe’s shoulder with a knowing smile. The bastard knew who she was and wanted Gabe to kill her! Something deeper was going on here, something she knew it was up to her to stop it. She took a deep breath and reached deep inside herself, then out to Gabe’s grace. She could feel it but didn’t quite reach the right spot before a line of pain ran from her shoulder to her elbow. Loki laughed as her face twisted in pain again. “Get this over with, The boss wants both of us there when the Winchesters arrive.”

Boss? Of course Chuck was behind this and now she had to do something quickly before Gabe stuck that blade into her heart. If he killed her, he’d never forgive himself, assuming he could break whatever control Chuck had over him. Determinedly, she reached down and out again, finding her way to Gabe’s grace much quicker this time. There was no time for subtly, the complex shield she’d built to protect them both would take far too long to unravel the right way so she simply smashed her way through it. 

In front of her Gabriel froze for a split second, just long enough for Loki to notice. “Are you all right, Feathers?”

She watched his face as Loki approached, she could see the clouds clearing out of his eyes and the mischief returning. He winked at her as he answered Loki in the same hard voice he’d been using. “I’m fine. I’ll join you and Dad when I’m finished here.”

“I want to see you finish it off,” Loki sneered.

“Fine,” Gabe replied, manifesting his angel blade. He held her eyes as he raised the blade, bringing it down aimed at her heart. She managed to show a frightened look and a begging stare for Loki’s entertainment as the blade got closer. At the last second, Gabriel changed the blade’s direction so it sliced through the bonds holding her left wrist to the wall behind her and all the bonds holding her popped like soap bubbles. She sagged forward, falling against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. HIs other arm snapped back, catching Loki in the chin with the pommel of his blade, sending the other trickster flying across the room. 

“You all right, cupcake,” he asked her softly. She nodded, still unable to speak, and smiled at him. “We’ll get that spell-”

Gabe was pulled away by Loki before he could finish. The other Trickster jerked him around by the shoulder and delivered a left hook to the angel’s jaw. Gabe’s head rocked back from the force of the blow, but he recovered quickly and punched Loki right in the nose. As Loki grabbed bleeding, probably broken nose, Gabe grabbed him by the throat. “Why did Pops want me to kill Kelsy so badly?”

Kels couldn’t help but smirk as Loki tried to answer but couldn’t speak, because she could at least communicate with Gabe. She sent out a silent prayer. “ _ Gabriel, you have to let him breathe if you want answers. _ ”

He turned to her with a matching smirk, “Do I have to?”

She grinned and nodded, with a sigh Gabe loosened his grip on Loki’s throat. “Now, answer the question.”

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Feathers,” Loki gasped. Gabriel gave him a hard shake. “You don’t really think I’m going to tell you? Chuck would end me.”

Gabriel’s voice was low and dangerous. “And you don’t think I will. You’re a part of me, Loki, one I’ve denied too long.”

He pulled the trickster closer, the shadow of his wings appearing around the two of them as he continued speaking. “You’re a part of me I don’t like very much, but also what kept me alive all those years. I tried to separate the Trickster from the Archangel but I know that’s not possible now. You’re as much a part of me as my wings.”

As Gabe spoke Loki began to fade from sight even as he struggled to escape. 

“Brother, please,” his voice was fading as fast as his body. 

“Sorry,” Gabe was wholly unrepentant. “But we can’t exist separately.”

There was a blinding flash of light as the two merged back into one being. Kels didn’t get her eyes closed quite fast enough and was still seeing spots when a hand touched her throat. After weeks of training with the Winchesters, she instinctively lashed out with her fist, only able to grunt when she felt the bones break. As the hand moved from her throat down her arm she ground out, “Damnit, Gabe, you could have warned me.”

He laughed softly, “You should know better, kiddo. Hitting an angel isn’t smart.”

“Asshole,” but there was no heat in her voice as the pain faded from her hand. She flexed her fingers. “Thanks, love.”

“Welcome, cupcake,” he said, pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

She was still in his arms when a voice interrupted them with a sarcastic, “Well, aren’t you two just sickenly cute.”


	23. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opps, Chuck made a miscalculation.

_ She was still in his arms when a voice interrupted them with a sarcastic, “Well, aren’t you two just sickenly cute. _ ”

Gabriel shifted so Kels was slightly behind him as Chuck paced closer to them with malice in his eyes. A few steps behind him stood Loki wearing a smug smirk that Gabe countered with a glare that could have melted steel. Chuck snickered at the heat between the two beings.

“You really didn’t think I’d waste one of my best weapons, did you son,” he asked.

Gabe gave a casual shrug. “Considering how you treat the rest of us? I don’t know what you’d do anymore, Pops.”

A nervous giggle came from Kels at his attitude filled response which had the unfortunate side effect of turning Chuck’s attention to her. “He should have killed you, I can’t wait to take you apart atom by atom to find out why.”

Gabe was aware of Kels taking a step closer to him as he took a protective fighting stance still between her and Chuck. His voice carried echoes of his True Voice when he spoke again. “What makes you think I'll let you anywhere near her?”

“What makes you think you’ll be around to object,” Chuck responded with a flick of his finger. Gabriel gave a silent scream as grace began to pour from his mouth and eyes. He was aware of Kelsy wrapping her arms around him and her pained scream as his weight dragged them both towards the floor, then the sounds of a scuffle and other voices shouting his name before he lost any connection with his vessel.

Cas, Sam and Dean had fought their way up to the penthouse through swamps, wild animals, and clowns, a different hazard and puzzle to solve on each floor. They’d found Jody in the living room of the suite, freed her and provided her with one of the extra angel blades they’d brought as they got her up to speed on what was going on. They four made their way through the maze of halls that had been created, opening every door they could looking for Kelsy and Gabriel. Cas suddenly stopped with a door half opened and tilted his head as if listening to something the others couldn’t hear. Before any of them could ask what was going on, he moved quickly down the hall almost faster than the humans could follow, leading them through the white corridors to a nondescript door. “They’re in here.”

Dean opened his mouth but before he could say what he was thinking Kels’ scream cut through the air. Without even trying the door, he kicked it open, splintering the frame, and rushed inside followed by Sam, Cas and Jody. They were greeted by the sight of Chuck standing over Kels holding Gabriel in her arms as his grace poured from him. As they watched, it faded away, leaving the pattern of his wings burned into the floor around them and into Kels clothes and exposed skin. Kels didn’t move when it was over, just knelt there with Gabe in her arms. Behind him, Dean heard horrified gasps of Gabe’s name as he launched the angel blade in his hand at Chuck.

Without even looking away from the lovers in front of him, Chuck stopped the blade by raising his hand. The door behind the hunters closed on it’s own as all their weapons vanished. Only then did Chuck look up. “I thought you were smarter than that. Loki, restrain them.”

Without moving at all, Loki pinned all three hunters and the angel against the wall behind them. “No problem, boss. Any plans for them?”

Chuck gave a dark laugh. “I’m going to let them watch me take their friend apart, then do the same to them, one by one. Except Castiel, I`m going to let him live after I remake him into the perfect soldier.”

There was silence as Chuck watched the hunters, waiting for the implications of what he’d said sink in. Sam and Dean started to struggle, looking for any way to get free. Castiel glared at his father letting him know without words that he was planning to continue being a pain in his ass. Jody stared at the little man in front of her, then had the most surprising reaction of all. She started laughing. Chuck took a step towards her, surprise warring with menace on his face. The longer he stared at her, the harder Jody laughed. Finally she got enough control of herself to gasp out. “Why am I not surprised that God is a dick.” 

“Because,” Kelsy said, lifting her head to reveal a pattern of feathers burned into the right side of her face “Ninety-nine percent of his angels are dicks. Like father like sons, right old man.”

Her voice was hoarse, her eyes red rimmed and filled with pain and anger as she let go of Gabriel, stood up and took a step towards Chuck. “You killed him. The one thing I had, the only person I had from home, and you killed him on a whim.”

“Not on a whim,” he replied, still looking at Jody. “He wasn’t any use to me and out of control. So I put him down like a rabid dog.”

Kelsy’s face darkened as a breeze began to blow through the room, ruffling her hair and blowing almost invisible dust around. She took a step closer to Chuck without saying a word, he still didn’t turn his attention from the hunters pinned to the wall. The breeze turned to a wind and began to swirl around Chuck. “And here I thought you were so big on free will, Pops.”

That sentence, said in Gabriel’s drawl, caused Chuck to whirl around and stare at Kels with shock as the shadow of six massive wings spread out behind her. “I ended you…”

The smirk on Kels’ face was Gabriel’s but the voice was all hers when she spoke. “Did you think I’d let him go that easily?”

“You can’t…” Chuck sputtered. “You shouldn’t be able to …”

The smirk widened and now both of them spoke. “We’re the exception to a lot of rules, thanks to you. You know what you’ve created? A very pissed off Air Master with the power of an archangel behind her. An archangel who just happens to be the ultimate Water Master.”

They advanced on Chuck, their smirk turning dark as droplets of water swirled into the whirlwind that had formed around him, until he was invisible in the center of a storm. Chuck became the center of a miniature, contained typhoon that he had no control over and it seemed like he couldn’t escape from, but he couldn’t die either. It didn’t take long for Kels to weaken, even with Gabriel backing her and Chuck began to push out. When he emerged, soaking wet and cursing he grabbed Loki and the two of them vanished.

Freed by Loki’s disappearance, the hunters rushed over to Kelsy as her legs gave out, Cas reached her first, catching her just before she hit the floor and waving the others off. Dean turned to fill Jody in, watching out of the corner of his eye as Cas spoke softly to Kelsy/Gabriel and Sam went to check on Gabriel’s vessel. 

Sam slowly turned the vessel over, careful not to step on the ashy wings, and recoiled at what he saw. Gabriel’s eyes were burnt pits, with blood dripping from the empty sockets, his lips faded to grey in his ashy face. Even as Sam watched the marks of Chuck’s smiting and the wings faded away, leaving him looking perfectly normal, other than being still in a way Gabriel never was. He stepped away as Cas helped Kelsy over to the body.

“I’m working on it, Gabe,” he heard her whisper. “I know how much time we’ve got left.”

She lay her hand in the middle of Gabriel’s chest, right over his heart and a green glow flickered over the body. After a minute or two, the green faded and Kels leaned over and kissed the vessel, as she drew back a stream of glowing blue-white smoke flowed from her to the vessel. She leaned back breathing heavily as Gabriel gasped and sat up, reaching two fingers towards Kelsy’s forehead. “Your turn, cupcake.”

Her breathing eased and her face relaxed as Gabriel healed her. When he was done, he snapped his fingers and all of them were transported to the Winchesters hotel room. Gabriel on the bed with Kelsy leaning against his chest, Sam and Dean at the small table and Jody and Cas sitting on the couch that Kels had been sleeping on. Another snap produced drinks and food for everyone. Cas was the first to speak after staring at them for several minutes,

“How, Gabriel,” he asked. “You should not have been able to use Kelsy as a vessel, much less combine your powers like that.”

Gabriel smirked. “I had the brains to pick a genius for a mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Anyone have any guesses as to how Gabe and Kels pulled this off?


	24. Ideas and an Unexpected Plan

_ Earlier:  _ When Kelsy saw Chuck’s hand move she knew what was coming, he was going to smite Gabriel like he had Jack. She reached for her illusion power and prayed to Gabriel. “ _ Gabriel, jump.” _

_ “What,”  _ he shot back, sounding confused.

_ “He’s going to smite you,” _ she responded, panic creeping into her mental tone.  _ “Use me as a vessel.” _

_ “No! I’ll burn you out.” _

_ “Your grace knows me, I’m part of it. You won’t hurt me,”  _ she paused.  _ “I won’t lose you, Gabe.” _

Chuck lifted his finger to flick it in Gabriel’s direction. Gabriel saw the movement and thought quickly, but he couldn’t see any other options.  _ “Kels, are you sure?” _

_ “Yes,”  _ her reply was firm.  _ “When he flicks I’ll set the illusions I’ve got set up and that’s when you jump.” _

Chuck’s finger flicked in Gabriel’s direction and he felt his grace start to drain away. He took a deep mental breath and allowed himself to jump into Kels’ body. There was the usual disorientation that came with switching vessels but when it passed he got a surprise, he wasn’t in charge. He could see through her eyes and was aware of everything that was going on, but he wasn’t in control of anything. Except his grace that responded to him just as it always did.

_ “Well this is weird,”  _ he remarked.  _ “Cupcake, you were right, my grace is trying to protect you, but we’ve only got about an hour before there’s more damage than I’ll be able to heal.” _

He felt her acknowledge him, but her mind was clearly elsewhere now that she felt he was safe. He looked through their eyes to see what she was doing and almost gagged. Kels had woven an all too realistic illusion on his face of the injuries that Chuck would have left. She must have felt his reaction, because he felt a wave of affection and amusement from her. This was so different from the last time he’d shared a body with another soul. Then he’d been in complete control, the soul had been content to live in a dream world until Gabe had been done building his current vessel. In return, Gabe had made sure his family was set up for the rest of their lives before he’d left the family. Suddenly, Kels turned her attention to him.

_ “Done, we’ve got about a minute to talk,”  _ she thought at him.  _ “I told you, I’m part of your grace, I think that’s why this is different but I can’t be sure. Now here’s what we’re going to do.” _

They remained bent over Gabe’s empty vessel, making sure they had their timing and coordination down while they waited for an opening. 

“And you guys saw the rest.” Kels finished. 

“That doesn’t answer how you were able to act in concert as you did,” Cas sounded frustrated.

Kels shrugged. “We’re something totally different than anyone that’s come before us. Not just soulmates, but soul/grace bond that wasn’t done on purpose.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “How did you know?”

She turned in his arms and patted his cheek affectionately. “We just shared a brain, love, I was bound to pick up some things.”

The look of innocence on her face drew laughter from Sam, Dean, and Jody, as Gabe paled. After a couple of minutes, Kels took pity on him. Leaning in she kissed him gently. “Don’t worry, I won’t give away any secrets...yet.”

“You little..” Gabe growled, then he tightened his arms around her. Looking over her shoulder at their friends he smirked. “See you guys at home.”

With that, the two of them vanished in a whisper of wings.

  
  


Hours later, lying in the king size bed at the Victorian with Kels cuddled next to him, Gabriel felt a tug on his grace. He gritted his teeth, knowing it was Chuck and was determined not to give into him. As he fought against the pull he heard a soft sound from Kelsy. Then something that felt fiercely protective rose up, cutting off the feeling, even sleeping Kelsy was there for him. Without opening his eyes, he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before drifting into what passed for sleep for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along on this ride with me. 
> 
> I'm well aware that I left the ending open for a sequel, I rather like playing in this version of the Supernatural universe.


End file.
